Firsts
by spauthor
Summary: A young girl is experiencing some ‘firsts’ during her final year at Hogwarts. Set in Tom Riddle’s school days.
1. First Impression

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._**

Tom Riddle had finally made a decision about Emma Johnson. He was going to pursue her, Mudblood or not. Emma was without a doubt the prettiest girl in the castle, and since he was the most handsome boy in the castle, it would stand to reason that he should.

He knew most girls in the castle would do anything to be with him, and most of the time they would indeed have to. He wasn't exactly an 'easy catch'! He had fooled around with a few of them, but really not _that_ many. They had to be 'special' to be chosen for the honor, and even then they better do exactly as they were told. And of course they always did.

He never had had a girlfriend since none of the girls he had been with were worthy of that title. He did not think any girl ever would be, since as far as he was concerned they were really only good for one thing. And now he had decided that Emma Johnson would be the next girl to have the great honor of enjoying Tom Riddle's company. She should be ecstatic, he thought, especially since she was nothing but a lowly Mudblood.

Emma Johnson was a 7th year Ravenclaw. She was very pretty and she knew that only too well. She was far from shy; some might even say she was conceited, especially those who knew her well. But she was not interested in boys much. Well, she thought she would be, if the right one would come along, but all the boys she knew well enough weren't really good enough in her mind. So she remained single and a virgin for the time being, since she wasn't at all inclined to go out with someone who wasn't all that she expected him to be.

Emma was very smart, but unusual. Her grades were all over the place. Her average for most of her subjects was usually in the 80s, even though she had never actually received a grade between 40 and 95. Most of the time she would get high grades for her tests, but all too often she would do really, really bad, and score no more than 35% or even lower than that, pulling her average way down. The only exception was History of Magic, in which she _always_ did well. Her average for Potions on the other hand was usually her lowest. However, Potions was by far her most favorite subject, and History of Magic her least.

The thing was with Emma, being a Muggle-born, she found magic to be exceptionally exciting and was prone to 'experimenting'. She would always try new and unconventional ways of doing things, spend a lot of time on that and, most of the time, fail miserably. Add to that the fact that she was often careless and forgot about seemingly trivial matters and her failures would be even _more_ pronounced.

But she was always aware of the conventional and 'correct' way of doing things, and if her average was getting too low, she would go back to that and achieve perfect grades again, until her average was high enough to withstand some more experimentation. Because _that_ was what she _really_ craved, the unusual, the challenge, the out-of-the-ordinary solution! If something was known to be impossible, she would try it anyway, even if it would never get her anywhere, even if it was a total waste of time. Who cared! It was what she lived for, to attempt the impossible! It would get her blood boiling and her heart rate up, and she'd get excited beyond believe. And then _there,_ would be another bad grade in the making.

Emma knew Tom Riddle, of course. Well, who didn't! He was hard to miss. Hogwarts' Head Boy was the most brilliant student ever, and very handsome to boot. The girls in her year (and even some in the lower years) would rave about him and fantasize. But he was also known to be very picky, and could be rude at times. Also, he seemed to avoid Muggle-borns, for friendship as well as for romantic purposes. He'd never spoken a word to Emma, and Emma had never spoken to him. She was one of the few girls who wasn't actually interested in getting close to Tom Riddle, and she certainly did not take part in her friends' childish idolization of him. As far as she was concerned, any boy who was not willing to try to get to know _her_ better, was out of his mind and not worth thinking of. Besides, she had heard stories from some of the girls he had been with, and he didn't appear to be that nice to them. She didn't like that either. Any boy she would eventually be with, better treat her like a princess, or he wouldn't be with her for much longer!

One Thursday afternoon after the last class of the day, Tom saw his opportunity. Emma and her Ravenclaw friends walked through the hallways, and Emma was lagging behind as she was trying to put a piece of paper in her bag while walking along. He was right behind her and moved his wand just a little, after which Emma lost grip of her bag and let it drop to the floor, scattering books and papers all over the place.

Emma frantically tried to scoop up all her belongings and stuff them back in her bag. Tom walked up and helped her pick up her things. But then he picked up one of her tests, graded with a 28%. 'What the hell?' Tom thought to himself. Who gets a 28% for _anything_? Was this girl stupid or something? He was starting to change his mind about getting involved with her as he stared at the paper, for if there was anything he couldn't stand, it was stupidity.

"If you're done staring at my potions project, I would like it back," said Emma.

He gave her a grim smile as he held up the paper. "Potions not your best subject, I take it?"

He had expected her to blush, but she didn't. She merely shrugged. "No big deal," she said. "My average is high enough, I can handle it. It's not going to make me fail."

Her answer surprised him. If her average was high, then why would she get such a low grade? He looked at the paper again. "We had to do the same project," he said. "'Create a potion that will either reduce or enhance the sensitivity of the nerves to a specific outside occurrence of your choosing. Describe how to make it, then brew it, test it and report on its effects.' You couldn't think of anything other than a…a what? An _Awareness_ Potion?"

She ripped the paper out of his hands. "Of course I could!" she said, offended. "But I didn't want to do another 'Intensified cold', 'color-brightening' or 'noise-reducing' potion. I thought I'd try something different!"

"Alright," he said. "But an Awareness Potion? There is no such thing!"

"Exactly," she said. "But I thought if you'd start with a general sensation-enhancing potion combining the ingredients of the various different kinds of potions of that type, and then add some of the ingredients of the 'Mind-Fogger' potion in reverse order… Well, I thought you could possibly create something that would make you aware of people around you even if you couldn't see them. In other words, an Awareness Potion!"

She was looking at the paper in her hand, and he went to stand next to her, looking over her shoulder at the paper. "I guess that did not work out then?" he said, laughing. His own project had been on creating a potion that would increase the sensation of pain. As usual, he had received the maximum grade plus extra credit for adding some additional ingredients that would increase its effectiveness.

"No, obviously it didn't!" she exclaimed, annoyed, moving to put the paper back in her bag. But before she could stow it away, his hand closed over her wrist.

"Can I borrow it for a little while?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely, then shrugged again. "Well, er… I guess… I don't see why not." And she handed him the paper.

"Thanks," he said, giving her his most charming smile before walking off.

While walking back to the Slytherin common room, he kept staring at her paper. He read the whole thing before he got there, which was a bit of an achievement, since it was long. Much longer than his own project had been. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to him, as it apparently had done to Slughorn. It looked like he had given her some points for sheer effort and the length of the report. Slughorn's comments at the end of the report were, 'Disappointing, Miss Johnson. I know you could have done so much better!'

By the time he entered the common room, he had stowed the paper in his bag and walked over to his favorite armchair in front of the fire. The boy who had been sitting in it before he came in, had left before he had reached it. At least they knew who was in charge here, he thought happily.

Normally, he would take out a book and read, but for some reason he didn't this time. He sat down and let his mind wander. He thought about Emma Johnson. She sure was pretty, no doubt about that. But she had not had the expected reaction to him. He was used to girls blushing when he spoke to them, and for some reason, she hadn't! In fact, she had spoken to him as if he was an ordinary boy, nothing special. He did not like that. Women were supposed to look up to him. And then that stupid report that she had written! An Awareness Potion? Who had ever heard of that? Then she had thought, that just by switching ingredients of a few other 'sensation' potions around, she could create it? Oh yes, she had added the Mind-Fogger too…in reverse, of course, cause straight on it would make you even _less_ aware…

He suddenly sat up straight in his chair. _Less_ aware? Shoot! She had brewed that potion. What had the effects been again? He dug through his bag looking for the paper. She had taken the potion herself, and wrote that for the next hour or so she would hear people talk to her clearer than normal, which would have been the effect of the reverse noise-reducer. But then, due to the Mind-Fogger, she was unable to sense the people around her for a short while, even though they were there and she could clearly see them. But that only lasted a few seconds and then they appeared normal again. He frowned. She must have done something wrong in the reverse sequence, because that would not have been the expected effect! They should have appeared normal right from the start.

He found the paper and looked through the part where she added the reverse sequence for the Mind-Fogger. And he found it…two small ingredients had been left in their original position, which would explain the temporary fogging. Now if they were to be reversed too, as she originally intended…

He sighed. He was going nuts. _She_ was nuts! Reversing those two ingredients would just undo the effect of the potion, nothing more, nothing less. It was still useless. He stuffed the paper back in his bag and decided to start work on his homework instead.

But that night as he was trying to sleep, the potion somehow moved back into his mind. What if reversing those two ingredients _did_ make a difference? There was a possibility that something would change…even it was something small. Or…maybe if he added some ground unicorn teeth, which would enhance sight… Yes, yes, yes! That was definitely something that was missing! You would only need the tiniest amount, of course, but that just _might_ do the trick! He would have to try that out, he thought to himself, as he finally fell asleep.

Emma in the mean time, had already practically forgotten about the incident, as she had her mind on something else. The next Potions project! The paper that Tom had taken, was a few months old, and she had made sure to get some good grades in between. But now…she felt really excited! The next assignment consisted of producing a potion that would change some physical aspects of the subject, and she had decided she would try and produce a Rejuvenation Potion. They were supposed to be legend only, so she knew the task would be practically impossible, but she was determined to attempt it nonetheless! She hadn't actually started yet, since she had to do all her other homework first, but she had been planning for it, and that alone had got her riled up and absolutely thrilled at the prospect.

The next day as she was walking with her friends towards her next class after lunch, someone called out to her.

"Hey, Johnson! Wait up a second!"

It was Tom Riddle. Everyone looked around at the boy who was walking at a fast pace towards Emma. Some of the other girls then looked at Emma, envious that he was talking to _her_, and not to them. As Emma slowed down to meet him, many of them glanced curiously back at them, but neither Tom nor Emma seemed to notice. Not that they would have cared, anyway.

"Meet me after classes today, at 3. I want to talk to you about something," said Tom.

Emma frowned. "What's it about?" she asked.

Tom looked puzzled. What's it about, she had asked? Why did that even matter? The girl should be thrilled that he even wanted to talk to her! For Merlin's sake, what was wrong with this witch?

"Your project," he said curtly.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I guess…alright then. Is it going to take long?"

Now he looked appalled. _Is it going to take long?_ She was saying that as if she hoped he would be done with her quickly! He felt kind of…insulted. He had, of course, no idea that it wasn't him. She just couldn't _wait_ to start on her _new_ Potions project.

"I don't know. Maybe," he said, haughtily. "Depends on how things go."

She gave him a confused stare.

He wasn't going to wait for a reply, or give her anymore of an explanation. "I shall pick you up at your common room at 3 then," he stated, and left.

For a moment, she just stared at the spot he had just disappeared from. Puzzled, she wondered what this was all about. But then she just shook her head and remembered she had to get to her class in time, so she turned around and walked fast to catch up with her friends.

She caught up quicker than she thought she would, since her friends hadn't moved as fast as normal. They were too curious as to what Riddle wanted with her. When she explained that she was going to meet him later that afternoon, some of them looked like they would faint, and they made sure to impress upon her that she was really, really lucky.

"And why would _that_ be?" said Emma with a frown.

"Oh I don't know," said one of them. "You're only going to spend some time alone with the most desirable and handsome boy in the castle!"

"Oh, big deal!" said Emma. "Who says he's not lucky that I agreed to meet _him_? Do you know how many boys would want to meet up with _me_?"

They stared at her with a look of disbelief on their faces. "Oh, come on now, Emma!" said her friend Jarinda. You can be blasé about _some_ boys, but surely not about Tom Riddle! He really is special!"

Emma shrugged. "Well, we'll see about that," she said, noncommittally.


	2. First Kiss

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon at exactly 3 'o clock, Emma, who was a very punctual person, stepped out of the common room, to find Tom leaning casually against the wall of the hallway. He caught a lot of attention from people walking by, but he didn't seem to notice them much. She guessed he must be used to that.

"Hey sweetie," he said with a smile, as she walked up to him.

She smiled back. Ah, she thought to herself. 'Sweetie', he'd called her. So he was just like all the others, just attempting to get involved with her. She took a good look at him. Well, he sure was handsome, no doubt about that. But what was he like, aside from that? She reckoned she would find out.

Tom read her mind as she was thinking this, and he was more than a little surprised about her reaction to him. He couldn't understand that she wasn't more enthusiast about meeting with him. But, no matter, soon he would have her where he wanted her, and she would be like putty in his hands.

"Come with me, Emma," he said, as he took her hand and led the way.

"Where are we going, Tom?" she asked, struggling to keep up with him as he was walking with a firm step.

"Just some place where I like to experiment," he said.

_Experiment_? she thought. What, _exactly_, was he planning with her? "Er…what sort of experimenting?" she asked.

He grinned. "Amongst other things…potions," he replied. "You'll see!"

He took her into one of the secret passages leading away from Hogwarts, one which he did indeed use for his experiments. He led her through the dark and narrow passageway until they reached a point somewhere in the middle. He cast a spell, and a door appeared in the wall, leading to a huge underground room, with rock walls and a dirt floor, lit by candles stuck in candleholders attached to the wall. There were shelves on the walls containing supplies and potion ingredients, and many other things in addition to that.

Emma stared at the room in awe. "Wow," she said.

Tom let go of her hand and summoned one of the cauldrons with his wand. Then he took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. Curious, Emma looked over his shoulder, and noticed it was her project paper. She stared at it. So it hadn't just been an excuse, he really _did_ want to talk about her paper? But what did he want with it?

As in answer to her question, he turned around and gave her a dazzling smile. "Let's brew your potion!" he said.

She frowned. "Brew my potion? Why? I already did that. It didn't work," she said, puzzled.

"I know," he grinned. "But I made some…modifications." He pushed the paper into her hand.

She looked at it. His changes were easily recognizable, as he had used a different color ink. As she was studying the report, he was busy lighting a fire underneath the cauldron and setting up ingredients.

Once Emma had finished reading the modifications in her report, there was a gleam in her eyes. She felt an indescribable thrill, as every single one of his modifications seemed to make sense to her. How could she have missed those two ingredients being reversed? That was just…well, stupid. And of course, a pinch of ground unicorn tooth! That was so logical, it was just…scary! She stared at him as he started preparing the potion.

Without wasting another moment, she set out to help him, and both of them worked diligently, until the potion was completed.

He looked at her expectantly. "Do you want to try it?"

She wouldn't have been able to hide her excitement, even if she wanted to. "YES!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he said. "I will leave. Then I will come back. I will either enter, or just open and close the door. If you do not feel my presence, knock on the door and I'll know that you know I'm not there, and I'll try again. If I _do_ enter, I will be invisible. Try to find me then. Okay?"

"Okay!" Emma nodded fervently, more excited than she thought she had ever been in her life. She took the potion and Tom left the room.

She didn't feel anything at first, but about ten minutes later, a strange feeling came over her. A feeling of heightened sensitivity, of _awareness_. She seemed perfectly in tune with all the items in the room, somehow. She rapped on the door, to let Tom know that she was ready, and soon after, the door opened and closed.

She didn't feel different at all, so she gave the door another knock. Once again, it opened and closed, and once again, she felt nothing. The third time, however, she clearly felt a change in her surroundings. She couldn't see a thing, but something had changed. She felt a presence. She did a three-quarter turn around herself. That was the direction, she was sure of it, and she slowly walked that way. Then she stopped. This was it, she thought, he should be there, right in front of her! She reached out. She gasped. Solid! He was there, not even an inch away from her! The next moment, he became visible again, and she stared up at him. She was speechless. It had worked! Her project actually worked!

He was awfully close, though.

She was just about to take a step back, when he scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips on hers. She felt herself responding to his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She had never actually kissed a boy before, so she was taken by surprise and pulled away from him.

He laughed softly. "First time, sweetheart?" he said, as he took her face in his hands.

She nodded fervently. 'Yes,' she thought. First time… First time on a 'date', first time one of her potions worked out and…first time she was kissed like that.

Tom grinned as he stared into her eyes and read her thoughts. 'You will have a lot _more_ firsts to come, sweetie,' he thought to himself.

He stroked her long, dark, almost black hair and gazed into her dark brown eyes. "Just relax," he said to her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." With that, he lifted her chin up to him and kissed her again. This time she did not pull away. His tongue started playing with hers, trying to get it to move. She caught on pretty quick and started moving her tongue as well. She relaxed in his arms and was amazed at how comfortable she felt, and how enjoyable it was to kiss him. She moaned softly.

He chuckled as he pulled back from her. "Did you like that, Emma?" he said.

She stared dreamily at him and nodded. "Yes!" she said, trying to pull him back towards her.

He frowned for a moment, but let it slide. He was doing well, let's not ruin it, she would learn later that it was _him_ calling the shots, not her. And so he moved in to kiss her again.

Emma was thoroughly enjoying herself. She couldn't believe her potion was working! This was truly the best day of her life! Tom Riddle was a genius, she thought to herself. He had managed to turn her potion around from a useless-no-good-stupid-idea-which-will-never-work thing to one that actually worked just like she had intended it to! And here he was, kissing her, and it felt _really_ good being in his arms. Maybe the girls were right after all, and she was indeed very lucky.

Her arms were around his neck, and his around her waist. But not for long! One of his hands started pulling on her blouse, and then moved underneath it over the bare skin of her back. She shivered. Oh, man, that felt good! He chuckled as he pulled away from their kiss, and his mouth now traveled over her cheek towards her ear. He nibbled her earlobe for a moment, causing another shiver. Sweet Merlin, he sure knew how to make a girl feel good! Now both his hands were underneath her shirt, and he had started kissing her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes, moving her head back so he had easier access to her neck.

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she felt her bra loosening up. "Uh-oh," she thought. He'd unclipped her bra! And now his hands were moving towards her breasts…

She pushed back from him and slapped his face. Tom looked shocked and angry as he stared at her. "What the hell?" he said.

She was furious. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. "You can't just unclip my bra! And you definitely can't touch my breasts! I'm leaving. Now!"

She strode over to the door, opened it and left, leaving a highly perplexed Tom Riddle behind. Then she practically ran to the entrance of the passage, crawled out and went back to her common room.

Emma was mad as hell. Who did he think he was? He should have been happy she let him kiss her in the first place! It wasn't as if he'd asked her, was it? She really should have slapped him then. But noooooo, she didn't, she had been nice to him and even played along. And then what happened? He'd try to do even more! He would have touched her breasts, had she not stopped him. The audacity! If she had wanted him to do that, she would have let him know, wouldn't she? But no, he just decided to take what he wanted. Did he think she was a whore, or something, that she was just going to give in like that? No way! No way mister Riddle! If he was to get anywhere at all with her, he _really_ would have to cut down on that rudeness…

"Emma!" yelled Jarinda, as she entered the common room. "You're back! You've been out for _hours_! How did it go? Tell me!"

Emma gave her an angry stare. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Jarinda frowned. "You don't want to talk about it? But did you spend all that time with _him_?"

"Yes," Emma replied curtly.

"You just spend _hours_ alone with Tom Riddle, and you don't want to talk about it?"

"That's right."

As Emma ascended the stairs to her dormitory, Jarinda yelled up at her, "But Emma, what did you _do_ with him all that time?"

"We brewed a potion," Emma yelled back just before she pushed open the door to her dormitory. And that was all she would say about it.

----------

Tom was livid. Who the freaking hell did that girl think she was? She was just a bloody Mudblood, nothing more than that, and she had slapped him. Slapped him! And for what? For unclipping her bra, of all things! He'd barely even got started! He had wanted to hit her back, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet, anyway, he had to get under her skin first. But she sure had put a spike in that, for the moment! And just as he thought everything was going so well…


	3. First Fright

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as she woke up, Emma felt a lot better about everything. Yes, he had been rude. Too rude! But she had also had a great time. Her potion! She was so excited about her potion! And the kisses had been great too. Maybe they could do it again sometime. But then on _her_ terms, obviously. And of course, he'd better apologize too.

----------

Tom also felt a little better when he woke up the next day, although apologizing was just about the last thing on his mind. The girl was a bitch, no doubt. And she would pay dearly for that one day, he'd make sure of that! But that potion was amazing! It could really be useful. He would just have to make sure that she wouldn't go blabbing about it all over the place, he wanted it to be something that belonged to _him_ only. He didn't want any of his enemies getting their hands on it. Or his friends, for that matter, as you would never know if your 'friends' wouldn't be your 'enemies' one day. So he would have to talk to her, as soon as possible.

----------

Emma was hanging out in the common room. She had just finished getting dressed, and was waiting for her friend Jarinda to come and get her for breakfast. Jarinda had just run out to the library for a moment, to get a book.

Jarinda now stumbled into the common room, breathing heavily and clearly highly excited. "Emma, Emma!" she yelled.

Emma looked up at her in surprise.

"Emma," Jarinda shrieked again, "guess who's outside, waiting for you!" She was actually jumping up and down now. "It's him, it's him!!!"

Emma gave her a disdainful look. What the heck was wrong with these girls? Going nuts over a boy? But she had to admit she did feel a flutter in her stomach. He must have come to apologize! She smiled inwardly and climbed out of the entrance.

"Hey Tom," she said with a smile as she casually strolled over to him.

He wasn't smiling, and could not understand why _she_ was. Maybe she was going to apologize? He decided to perform Legilimency on her, as she stood there staring at him, with that stupid grin on her mouth. He found himself staring at her even more, after that. The woman really _was_ an idiot! She actually expected _him_ to apologize? Now who slapped who, here?

Emma folded her arms, as he didn't seem to do anything but stare at her. "Well?" she said, no longer smiling but looking puzzled instead.

"We need to talk," he said, barely containing his anger. He felt like dragging her by her hair, dumping her in a deserted class room, and hitting her with a nice dose of the Cruciatus Curse. But he couldn't do that. Not yet. He just had to be patient, and then everything would work out for him, just like it always did.

"Alright," she said. "Then talk!"

"Not here."

"I am not going to that place with you anymore."

He sighed. "Fine! We'll go somewhere else. Just follow me, ok?"

She hesitated for a moment. Should she go? She had a feeling he wasn't going to apologize, or he would have done it already. But you never know, and she might as well see what he had to say for himself. So she followed him to a deserted classroom.

Tom was silent on the way. He knew he had to make peace with this girl somehow, if he wanted her to keep quiet about the potion. But she was bugging the hell out of him! Oh well, he would have to sacrifice himself a little for the greater good, he thought. He would just make up for it later.

He held the door of the classroom open for her and she walked in. He couldn't help giving her a playful slap on her bottom as she walked past, to which she gave a little yelp, and shot him an angry look. He just grinned and closed the door behind them.

He leaned back against the door as she was standing in front of him, her arms folded, waiting expectantly. "Emma," he finally began. "Listen, about that potion. I don't think you should tell anybody about it for the time being."

She looked puzzled. "Why not? I was going to tell Slughorn! Maybe I can still get my grade revised. I'll tell him you helped me with it."

He gave her a grim smile. That potion was worth a lot more than a few points on some dumb test, he thought. And Slughorn would be the first to recognize that. "Uh-uh," he said. "Don't tell him. I think we should work with it some more first. Do a few tests, change a few things. Find some applications. You can tell him eventually, but not for a while yet. Let's make it perfect first."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Isn't it perfect as it is?"

"I think it could be better," he said. "Have you told anyone about it yet?"

"Not yet. But I intend to tell my friends soon."

"Don't. _Not yet._ It'll be better if you don't, trust me!"

"Trust _you_?" she said with a skeptical look.

He laughed sarcastically. "Yes, me," he said, putting his arms around her. "You can trust me. _I_ won't tell anyone either, it'll be our little secret!"

She looked up at him, still not completely convinced.

He started stroking her hair and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Then he stared into her eyes for a little while. He could tell she was softening up a little.

"Oh, alright then," she said, finally. "For the time being..."

"Promise me you won't tell anybody until I tell you that you can," he said.

She frowned.

"Alright," he quickly corrected himself. "Then let us both promise that we won't tell anybody until we both agree that we can!"

She smiled now. "Okay, then. I promise!"

"Good," he said, letting go of her.

"Wait," she said, frowning again. "_You_ forgot to promise!"

"I promise," he said quickly, as he moved towards the door.

"Tom," she called out to him just as he was about to open it.

He turned his upper body around to see her looking at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You may kiss me now," she breathed, as if it was a special treat that she was granting him.

The girl had some cheek! He thought about it for a moment. Then he turned around fully, leaned back against the door, folded his arms and looked straight at her. "Are you going to slap me again, then?"

He was hoping this comment would invoke some humility in her, but once again, he was wrong. She walked up to him, held his arms and gave him a little peck on his cheek. "Of course not, silly! I'm giving you permission, aren't I?"

"Alright, _sweetheart_," he said with a cheeky grin, as he picked her up, turned her around and used his body to pin her against the door. He lifted her chin up towards him. "So _what_, exactly, are you giving me permission for?"

She gulped. She felt kind of…trapped! And the way he was looking at her, his eyes so dark! He looked almost…dangerous? "Just…just to kiss me," she stammered.

'Good,' he thought to himself. She was stammering! He was finally causing her some anxiety. He liked that. He grinned at her. "That's it? Just to kiss you? Nothing else?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Well, er…for now…" she stammered again.

"And…is that just for today, or do I have permission to kiss you whenever I want now?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't like to be slapped, you know," he said, in a harsh tone. "I would like to avoid that from ever happening again. So please be precise in telling me exactly what I can and cannot do."

She gulped. He seemed…angry, his piercing stare chilling her insides. "You, er…you could always ask, you know," she said meekly.

He laughed at her. "_Ask_?" he said, sarcastically. "You want me to _ask_ you? As in, 'May I touch your boobs now, Emma?' 'Can I take your shirt off?' 'Can I take your pants off now?' '_Can I put my cock inside you_?' "

She was finally blushing.

He continued to laugh as he looked at her. Much better, he thought. That's how he liked his girls, a little more humble. He pushed into her and roughly pressed his lips on hers. Then he kissed her, long and hard. She gasped at first, but then she gave in and responded to his kiss.

He pulled back. "Can we move on from this now?" he asked.

"Not…not yet," she said, looking a little frightened.

"Then when?"

He could feel her hand reaching out, trying to find the doorknob. "I'll let you know," she said. "I…I have to go."

He took a step back. Whatever, he thought to himself.

She made use of the opportunity to get out, as quickly as she could.

He gave an exasperated sigh. The girl was proving to be a bit of a challenge. But at least his potion was safe…for now.

----------

Emma felt a little apprehensive as she was walking back to her common room. There was something very strange about this boy, she thought as she felt a chill creeping up her spine. She wasn't really sure what to think of him. Yes, he was handsome. And charming…very charming, in fact. But at some point there, she had actually felt frightened of him! She shook her head. That was not good, not good at all. No boy should make you feel that way! Maybe she shouldn't be involved with him anymore?

----------

Tom made no effort to approach her again in the next few days. He wasn't exactly sure that she was worth the effort. There were plenty of other girls who were a lot more willing, and a lot more timid. But this one knew about his potion now and he had to make sure she would never tell anyone about it. Besides, she still had to pay for her insulting behavior towards him. There's no way he would let her get away with that! But there was no hurry. If he waited long enough, he knew she would come to him eventually.


	4. First Time

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**A/N: As this was quite a smutty chapter, I tried to tone it down as much as I could. Some of it I felt was necessary, so I left it. I hope it's acceptable as it is now! I am a little confused about what is and what isn't allowed on this site.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funny thing about a bad feeling is that it often seems less bad as time passes. And so too it happened with Emma. A few days after her last meeting with Tom Riddle, it seemed to her that the feeling she had had afterwards was highly exaggerated. He hadn't been that bad, had he? Nothing had happened. Nothing at all! All he had done, was kiss her and she had given him permission for that! And he had asked afterwards if they could move on. Well, there was really nothing wrong with that, was there? She must have been overreacting. Probably because she had no experience at all in relationships with boys. It was her first time, after all, naturally, it was going to be a little scary for her.

Nevertheless, she remained a little fearful of him, and when he didn't approach her for a little while, she made no effort to approach him either. Until, during the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, they continued their discussion on the Unforgivables. Professor Merrythought had decided to give everyone practice on resisting the Imperius Curse, which turned out to be a disaster. Nobody seemed to be able to do it, and that gave Emma an idea. An idea, that she could only discuss with _one_ person.

That night after dinner, she left as soon as she saw him get up and leave the Great Hall. She walked fast to try and catch up with him.

"Tom," she called out when she got close enough for him to hear her. "Tom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He stopped, and waited for her to start talking.

She gave him a careful smile and started whispering. "Tom, about our potion…"

"Quiet!" he hissed as he quickly glanced around him. Then he took her arm and led her away to an empty classroom. Once there, he rounded on her. "Don't ever mention that potion where people can hear," he reprimanded her. "Now, what is it?"

"W…Well," she stammered. "We…we've been working on resisting the Imperius Curse in DADA."

"Yes, we have too," he frowned. "So?"

"Well, I was just thinking…no one can do it, and…and… well, you know, once you've resisted it once, it becomes easier the next time!"

"I know that," he said.

"So…so I was thinking. Wouldn't it be easier to resist the Imperius Curse while you are under the influence of the awareness potion? Since you're more aware, and all…"

He stared at her with some interest now, and indicated for her to continue.

Encouraged by his reaction, she said, "So if that's true, then you should be able to resist it easier _without_ the potion afterwards! Right?"

He continued staring at her for a moment. Then he said, "I doubt the potion would help you resist the Curse, but you never know. We should try it out. Tomorrow. I shall come and get you at 3 again."

She looked puzzled. "But…but Tom?"

He gave her an impatient look. What more could she possibly want from him?

"It…it can't be just you and me! We…we need someone who can perform the Imperius Curse!"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that," he said. "I shall see you tomorrow." And he ushered her out of the door.

----------

The next day after school they met up and went to a deserted classroom again. Tom brought the potion and instructed Emma to drink it.

She hesitated.

"What is the matter? This was your idea, remember," said Tom.

"Who's going to perform the Imperius Curse?"

"_I_ am, of course."

Emma's eyes opened wide. "You can do an Unforgivable?" she breathed, her voice filled with awe.

He laughed. "I can do _all_ the Unforgivables, Emma. Now drink your potion!"

Emma stared at him, amazed, but also a little alarmed by this revelation. "Ohhh," she uttered. "So…what about…what about resisting the Imperius Curse?"

Tom sighed. "Yes, I can do that too. Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

She stared at him just a moment longer. Then she finally took the potion, and they sat and waited for it to start working.

After about 10 minutes, Emma stood up. "I am ready," she said.

Tom got up too. "Good," he said. He pointed his wand at her and said, "Imperio!"

Emma had the same sensation as she had previously in Professor Merrythought's classroom. She felt calm, content. She felt as if she was floating.

Tom looked at her, grinning. She was at his mercy now, he thought. He could make her do whatever he wanted to! He could have his revenge! But she would remember everything he ordered her to do, and that would ruin the plans he had for her. He had to gain her trust. So he opted instead for making her do something harmless.

It was a disaster. Being 'aware' apparently had no influence on the Imperius Curse at all, and the only thing this exercise proved, was that Emma was apparently incapable of learning to resist the Imperius Curse. Tom gave up eventually and took it off.

"Well, that was successful," he said with a sneer.

Emma shrugged. She was used to failure, so it wasn't such a big deal to her. She looked at him. He had her under the Imperius Curse, he could so easily have abused that. But he hadn't! Maybe he wasn't that bad after all?

Tom walked over to her. "I think we're done experimenting. Anything else you would like to do?"

She didn't reply.

He laughed softly. "I shall take that as a…yes?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her. But he didn't waste much time and started unbuttoning her shirt almost immediately.

She pushed him away. "Sorry, Tom," she said. "But I'm not ready. Not for…_that_."

He sighed. "Fine," he said, cursing her inwardly, but keeping his composure. "No problem. Let me take you back."

As they were walking back Emma felt like she was walking on clouds. He hadn't pushed her for anything at all! In fact, he was walking her back to her common room. He was _really_ being nice, now! Clearly, she must have misjudged him before.

When they got there, she kissed him more enthusiastically then she had ever done before. "Tom?" she breathed afterwards.

He looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Tom, do you think we can try again, sometime? I really thought it was going to work… maybe I was just having a bad day! How about tomorrow?"

Tom was pretty certain her experiment wasn't going to work, no matter what. But he thought he would meet up with her, just for the sake of it. It should bring him a little closer to his goal for her at least. It was Friday tomorrow, if he'd keep his meeting with her short, he'd still have time to meet a more willing girl afterwards. He was getting a little frustrated at the moment, and was in desperate need of some release.

"Alright," he agreed. "Tomorrow it is."

----------

The next day was, of course, as unsuccessful as the day before.

"You would think that with all the practice you are getting, you would have made _some_ progress, potion or not," said Tom, after he had taken the Curse off of her. He was getting fed up with this 'practicing', as it didn't seem to be having any effect at all. What a waste of his time!

Emma gave him a guilty smile.

He just managed to smile back at her. "Alright then, let's get you back," he said, as he put an arm around her.

She beamed at him. She had totally changed her mind about him now, he was being so patient and considerate with her! He gently pushed her towards the door, but when they got there, she quickly squeezed ahead of him and stood with her back to the door facing him. She gave him her most seductive smile.

"Kiss me, Tom!" she whispered.

He looked at her, surprised at first. But from the look on her face he had the feeling he might actually get somewhere this time, so he obliged and kissed her.

Emma really enjoyed kissing him, and she felt giddy and excited when he pulled back from her and smiled. He stared at her, as he waited patiently for her to say something.

"Go ahead," she said breathless.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"No slapping this time?"

She shook her head vigorously. Then, before he could do _anything_, she pulled him towards her and started kissing him again.

Ugh! She really had to stop doing that, he thought. But she _would_ eventually, he promised himself. She most certainly would.

When he pulled back from her, he took out his wand and cast a few charms on the door.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"Just making sure no one can get in, or hear us," he said.

He put his wand away and concentrated on her again. He started kissing her neck and she moaned softly. Then he looked at her, grinning seductively, as he started undoing the buttons of her blouse.

She swallowed. It was okay, she told herself. She was ready for this now. Once her blouse was undone, he pushed it down over her shoulders and started kissing her there, moving his hands around over her back. It felt good…no, it felt great, she thought, shivering a little with anticipation. When she felt her bra being unclipped, she just closed her eyes for a little while. She shivered again when he pulled her blouse and her bra down her arms, until they both came off completely.

He stepped back for a second, while still holding on to her hands, and stared shamelessly at her body. He gave her an approving smile as he pulled her towards him, away from the door, and turned around with her. He mumbled something, but she couldn't quite make out what he said. But when he gently pushed her back she seemed to be landing on something soft, and she realized he must have been casting some kind of spell.

He lay down on top of her now, as his hand was trailing the curves of her body. As he was touching her, a feeling of ecstasy seemed to run from there through the rest of her body. It felt like butterflies were fluttering through her stomach, the sensation was incredible. "Ohhhh, Tom…that feels so good!" she whispered.

He grinned. "You're going to feel even better, later on," he promised.

She heard him mutter another incantation, and she suddenly felt a little chill. When she looked down, she saw with a shock, that now _all_ her clothes were gone. But what was even more worrying, was that apparently he had gotten rid of his own, too!

She swallowed again. She was nervous…her blood was rushing through her veins and her heart was pounding hard. She was feeling great, but scared all at once. He must have noticed, since he moved up a little until he was face to face with her. "Do not worry, Emma," he said. "You will be fine. I shall take care of you." He followed that up with a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

'Yes,' she thought. She would be fine. She knew that now. She put her arms tight around him and pulled him closer as they were kissing. She wanted to be close to him now. No, she _needed_ to be close to him…

She felt him bite her bottom lip gently just before he moved away from her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses going from her mouth to her ear. One of his arms worked its way around her neck, pulling up her shoulders so her head fell back and her neck became exposed. His tongue flickered around her ear, then moved down to her neck. The tingling she felt because of that, reached her all over her body. She gasped.

She could feel his hot breath in her neck as he chuckled at her obvious excitement. His other hand moved downwards, trailing the side of her body, barely touching it. She shivered. She didn't think she had ever felt as good as this! His hand kept moving downwards, moving over her hips towards her leg. There he lingered for a moment, until he moved via the inside of her leg towards the back. He pushed against her leg so her knee came up, and using his nails, he softly scratched her skin as his hand now moved upwards to her knee.

She gasped again. Soon, she was crying out in pleasure.

He laughed again. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Oh yes…oh yes, Tom, I am!"

He now untangled the arm that was lying behind her neck, and moved it downwards. He moved onto his side, leaning into the leg that he was still holding up by the knee. Once his hand reached a sensitive spot, she gasped again and moaned out loud. She thought she would just die. The pleasure was indescribable! "Ohhhhh, yes, YES! Please…please don't stop!" she cried, as she felt herself quivering under his touch. Her whole body started tightening, and her leg muscles were shaking as it seemed all the blood in her body was rushing to the place he was touching. Then, suddenly, she seemed to explode.

She threw her head back and screamed. "Ohhhh, oh, Tom! Oh…my…goodness!" she gasped.

"You're nice and wet now," he hissed softly. "You're ready…"

He moved his hand underneath her leg, pushing it up like the other one. Then he moved his body in between her legs and stared into her eyes. He _so_ earned this, he thought, as he positioned himself.

She stared back at him. She was scared, but ready.

Tom slowly pushed himself inside her, until he found some resistance. A cheeky smile appeared on his face as he stopped for a moment. Then he thrust himself hard and deep inside her, and she screamed again. However, this time not in _pleasure_, but in _pain_.

"AHHHHH! Oh, goodness…oh f…freaking hell, that _hurt_!" she cried out, as tears started pushing at her eyelids.

He smirked. Serves you right, he thought. He enjoyed _that_ scream even more than the previous one. "Shhhh," he said, soothingly. "It's just for a little while." He pulled out of her, and then, with as much force as he could muster, he thrust back in.

She screamed again. "Oh, sweet Merlin," she gasped, as her tears started falling.

He didn't look at her, as he didn't want her to see he was enjoying this. It would be over soon enough, he thought. He wondered if he could get one more scream out of her, so once more he pulled out and pushed back in, hard.

She merely gasped this time. Oh well, it had been fun while it lasted, he thought to himself, as he started moving rhythmically inside of her.

Emma gulped and closed her eyes for a little while, then gave him a faint smile as she looked up at him. The pain had subsided, finally, and she was starting to feel good about it now. She could feel the pleasurable feeling she had had before, return.

Finally, he groaned as he collapsed on top of her, after which she felt herself reach that moment of ultimate ecstasy again, and she screamed out loud.

He was still catching his breath, his arms around her while facing away from her. "Tom, Tom," she whispered.

He pushed up and stared at her, grinning.

"That…that was amazing!" she breathed.

He chuckled. "Wasn't it?" he said. "But man, you _do_ scream! My ears are still sore!"

She giggled. "Good thing you put that silencing charm on the room then!"

He smiled as he kissed her lightly on her mouth, then pushed up and away from her. He grabbed his wand and twirled it around in his hands, like he was contemplating something.

She looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking about, Tom?" she asked.

He grinned. "Nothing important," he said. But then he waved his wand around her and muttered a spell.

She gave him a shocked look. "What…what did you just do?"

"Does it feel like I did something?"

"N…No."

"You don't feel any different at all?"

"No?"

"Well good! Because I didn't really do anything."

She gave him a puzzled look. Then she shrugged, as he leaned back over and cuddled her.

He was feeling great at the moment. He'd take a little break, then go for a little more, he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.

----------

He woke up with a shock a while later. 'Shoot,' he thought. He had fallen asleep! He looked beside him. Clearly the girl had fallen asleep too. He checked the time. He _really_ had to get back!

He stared at the pretty, sleeping girl. Hmm, it was late now anyway. He might as well have a little more fun first. He shook her roughly. "Emma!" he whispered urgently. "Emma! Get up!"

She sat up with a shock. "What? Where?" she uttered, totally confused.

He grinned. "You fell asleep," he said. "Get up, girl. We need to get back soon!"

She stared at him. "Tom," she whispered.

"Yes, that's me," he said. "Did you have a good time earlier?"

She smiled, as the memory came back to her. "Oh yes! Yes, I did!" She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Tom!"

"Good," he said. "Because we're not done yet."

"We're not?" she said, surprised.

He cupped her face with his hand, and stared into her eyes. His eyes were twinkling.

Then he pushed her down on him. "Suck it," he demanded.

"What?" said Emma, shocked.

He pushed her down further. "Suck my cock, bitch," he said happily. "Go on!"

Emma swallowed hard. What the hell? She immediately pulled away from him, jumped up, snatched up her wand and her clothes, and as she walked towards the door she quickly threw her cloak around her naked body. Then she practically ran out the door, leaving him behind, once again, perplexed.

----------

As Emma was running through the halls, away from him, she dived into the nearest bathroom, locked herself into one of the stools and cried. She felt terrible! She had had such a great time with him earlier, how could he possibly treat her like that now? He had made her feel cheap! And then he'd called her a bitch! A _bitch_! After she had given herself to him, body and soul! What kind of monster would do that? She was a princess, not a bitch! She swallowed hard. Well, that was it, she thought. She would _never_, ever, _ever_, do _anything_ with him anymore! That was once, but never again. She deserved to be treated so much better than that!

After letting all her emotions out during a good cry, she got dressed, dried her tears, and went back to Ravenclaw Tower.

----------

Tom was fuming. The bloody bitch just ran out on him! What was wrong with her? He finally had her where he wanted her, and thought he'd make a start on 'training' her a bit, and she ran? That had _never_, ever, _ever_ happened to him before! Once he fucked a girl, she usually automatically became his slave, doing whatever he ordered her to do. This girl was _really_ messed up, for sure!

It was really bugging him, as he was walking along through the castle, back to the dungeons. He hadn't even had the chance to take revenge on the bitch! He wasn't done with her yet! He was seething. But then he started thinking of some of the things he would do to her when she'd finally be under his control, which made him feel a lot better, and by the time he got back, he had calmed down considerably.


	5. First Relationship

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I cut some of the smut again, but I am starting to wonder if it is really necessary. Does anyone reading this, know what is accepted and what isn't? If so, please send me a message! I would very much appreciate it.**

**And I would appreciate some more reviews, too!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days, Tom noticed that Emma was doing her best to avoid him. In fact, she appeared to be going to great lengths to do so! It was annoying the hell out of him, but there was little he could do to change that. He would just have to be patient for a while, he thought. Eventually, she would talk to him again, he was pretty certain of that.

However, after more than a month had gone by and Emma was still staying out of his way, he decided it was time for more drastic action. He realized the girl was not like others and required special treatment.

He was going to make sure she would get it.

So one day, after classes were done for the day, he stayed behind in Potions class to help Slughorn sort out ingredients.

After they had been working for a little while, he started up the conversation.

"Professor, you know this Ravenclaw girl, Emma Johnson?"

"Emma? Why, yes, of course I do, Tom! Great student. Well, most of the time, anyway. She has some strange ideas that mess up her grades every now and then. But if it wasn't for that, she'd be an excellent student!"

He gave Tom a curious look. "Pretty girl too, I'd say. Wouldn't you, Tom?"

Tom smiled. Clearly, Slughorn wondered if he had a romantic interest in her. And that was just fine, it would tie in perfectly with his plan. "Yes, she certainly is," he replied. "Prettiest girl at Hogwarts, I would say."

Slughorn beamed at him. "You _like_ her, don't you Tom?"

"Yes, sir, I do," he said. "But I don't know very much about her, and I wondered if you could help me out a bit with that."

"Oh, but of course, Tom! Anything at all. What would you like to know?"

"You said she has some strange ideas. What sort of ideas are they?"

Slughorn smiled. "Well, a while ago, she seemed to think it would be possible to make some kind of 'Awareness Potion'."

"A _what_?" said Tom, pretending this was news to him.

Slughorn started laughing. "Yes, yes, that was pretty silly. But her latest idea was even worse! For our last project, she actually attempted to make a 'Rejuvenation Potion'!"

Tom raised his eyebrows. Now this really _was_ news to him.

Slughorn laughed. "Such a silly girl. I tried to explain to her that the Rejuvenation Potion is a legend. It does not exist, nor would it ever be possible to construct a potion like that. Naturally, people fantasize over such a thing all the time, as it would be extremely useful and popular. And that's just what she's doing, I'm afraid. Fantasizing! Although what a young girl such as her, would want with a Rejuvenation Potion, I don't know."

Tom grinned. "Do you still have her paper on that, Professor?" he asked.

"No," said Slughorn. "I graded it and gave it back to her. Unfortunately, I couldn't really give her a very high grade for it."

"Hmm," said Tom. "Maybe I should talk to her. I could offer to help her with her _next_ project."

Slughorn burst out laughing. "Oh, Tom," he said. "I'm sure you would sacrifice your precious time to help a young lady in need, wouldn't you?"

Tom was smiling now too. "I certainly would, Professor."

Slughorn's enormous belly was shaking. "Ahhh, young love," he said. "Such a wonderful thing." Then he winked at Tom and said, "Well, good luck, Tom. I doubt you'll have much of a problem, charming young man such as yourself…" And he gave him a jovial slap on the back.

When Tom walked back to his common room later, he was pretty positive he had been successful in securing an ally in Professor Slughorn, and that it wouldn't be long before he could start pursuing the Mudblood again. And this time, he would make sure that _nothing_ would go wrong!

It was time for the next step. He would enlist the help of her best friend.

----------

So the next day, Tom approached Jarinda. "Hey there," he began. "Jarinda, is it?"

Jarinda immediately blushed scarlet. He smiled. Good, he thought, at least _she_ had a 'normal' reaction to him.

"Why, Jarinda," he said, giving her an irresistible smile. "You're friends with Emma Johnson, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Has she ever talked to you about me?"

"Er…n…not a lot, actually."

Tom stared into her eyes. Damn, he thought to himself, after performing Legilimency on her. She hadn't even told her best friend about him! She _really_ was something else!

He pulled her by her arm, gently, to a little more secluded spot. "Listen," he said. "I _really_ need to talk to her. I'm not sure why, but she appears to be avoiding me."

He smiled at her, and absent-mindedly started rubbing her arm. "You know, Jarinda, I can tell you are a good person. Naturally, you would want the best for your friend, wouldn't you?"

Jarinda stared at him. She nodded. Yes, of course she did!

"But you see, Jarinda, I think your friend Emma is making a mistake. And she doesn't seem to realize it! Think about it. Think about her, think about me. Don't you think we _belong_ together?"

Jarinda looked at him in confusion. She thought about her friend, and the very few things she had ever said about Tom, none of them very flattering. "B…but Tom, I'm not sure she really likes you all that much!" she stammered.

Tom beamed at her, and started whispering. "Ah, but if she didn't, why would she have done with me what she did?"

Jarinda's eyes opened wide. "You mean…what…you didn't…" she stammered.

He bent his head down a little. "Yes, we certainly did," he whispered softly. "And she loved it, too! So you see, she clearly _does_ like me. She just needs someone to help her understand that. She's probably just a little confused. I mean…I _was_ her first, after all!"

Jarinda seemed too shocked to reply.

Tom grabbed both her arms and moved close to her. Her stared into her eyes. Then, in a conspiratorially voice, he said, "Help me with this, Jarinda, Please. All I need is a little time alone with her. I'm sure you'd be able to convince her to give me that chance. Will you?"

Jarinda nodded slowly.

"Thank you, sweetie," he said. "I'm counting on you!" He let his hand brush through her hair for a moment, and then he was off.

Jarinda was still staring after him, even though he was long gone. 'Wow,' she couldn't help thinking. Wow…what she wouldn't give to be in Emma's place at the moment!

----------

"Emma!" Jarinda called out loud, when she got back to her common room. "Emma! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Jarinda. Calm down! What's wrong with you?"

Jarinda gave her friend an angry stare. "No, Emma, what's wrong with _you_!"

Emma looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

Jarinda stared at her for a moment, then she pulled her to her dormitory, where she promptly rounded on her. "You never told me you had sex with him!"

"What?" said Emma. "I never told you I had sex with…who?"

"Tom Riddle!" Jarinda said, glaring at her.

"But…how do you…know?" Emma whispered.

"So it's true, isn't it?"

Emma didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Jeez, Emma! I thought you were my friend! Why did you never tell me that?"

"Why, it's kind of…personal," uttered Emma, puzzled and confused.

Jarinda was staring at her as if she belonged on a different planet. Then she lashed out at her. "You know what, Emma? You're the most conceited, self-absorbed, thickest and stupidest girl I know! How could you?"

"Well, I, er…I didn't know it was a crime! And why do you care so much? And how did you find out?"

Jarinda bit her bottom lip. "Well it _should_ be a crime! You don't know how lucky you are! Any other girl would have thanked the stars for such a gorgeous, charming, caring boy like him. You're throwing away the chance of a lifetime here, Emma! You'll never get anyone like _him_ again. And if _he's_ not good enough for you, who _will_ be?"

Emma couldn't do anything but stare at her friend, who, she thought, had clearly gone nuts.

"Why won't you talk to him, Emma?" Jarinda said, finally.

Emma shrugged. "He…wasn't that nice to me," she said. She realized it sounded pretty feeble, but she didn't really want to give her friend the full details.

Jarinda frowned. "_He wasn't that nice to you_? What are you talking about? I thought you liked what he did to you!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I did. I did! But…he wasn't so nice…afterwards."

"What do you mean, Emma?"

Emma shrugged.

"You know what I think, Emma? I think you're full of yourself! It's about time you get off your high horse! You're looking for perfection? Well, let me tell you. It doesn't exist! Nobody is perfect, but Tom Riddle is about as close as you can get. What more do you want? Just because he may not have treated you exactly like the princess you think you are, you don't even want to talk to him anymore? You won't even give him a second chance?"

Emma just stood there, speechless.

"Think about it, Emma," Jarinda said. "Think about what you're throwing away! Maybe you'll finally realize you should be on your knees thanking the stars for a boy like him. You know what? You really don't even _deserve_ him!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Emma sank onto her bed. She was confused. Was Jarinda right? Was she expecting too much? Did he deserve another chance? She sighed as she put her arms behind her head. It was true, she did have a good time with him. In fact, whenever she had been with him, she had had a good time! But there was something…something about him that just didn't seem right. Something that scared her, the way he looked at her sometimes. She didn't see any love in his eyes when he looked at her, sometimes it was almost like what she saw there was…more like…_hate_! She shook her head. But that didn't make any sense, did it? Why would he hate her? She had never done anything bad to him, did she? There is no way he could possibly hate her! That _had_ to be her imagination! Maybe Jarinda was right, maybe she was going crazy. Maybe he _did_ deserve a second chance.

She sighed. But she really didn't know him that well. She had never even talked to him before this year! Maybe she should find out what kind of person he was, first. Do a little research… but how on earth would she go about doing that?

----------

The next day, during Potions class, Emma noticed Professor Slughorn observing her a little more than usual. Every now and then she would catch him looking at her with curiosity. It was making her uncomfortable. Had she done something wrong?

At the end of the class he came up to her and asked her to stay behind for a few minutes.

"Emma," he began when everyone else had left. "For our next project, I would really like you to do well. You've had a few bad grades this year, and I wondered…" he paused for a moment. "You know Tom Riddle, don't you, Emma?"

Emma blushed this time, which was immediately noticed and picked up on by Slughorn, who gave her a broad smile. "Emma…I believe you _do_ know him, don't you?"

Emma nodded.

"In fact," said Slughorn softly. "You…_like_ him, don't you?"

Emma blushed some more now, but Slughorn just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Emma," he said jovially. Then he moved a little closer to her and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that he likes _you_ too!"

Emma's head shot up. "What?" she said. "How do you…what?"

He laughed. "Emma," he whispered. "I am head of his house! I have known Tom for almost 7 years now. He's a very special boy!"

"He is?" said Emma.

"Oh yes," said Slughorn. "He's a great kid! Hard working, unusually bright. Reliable, trustworthy…loyal. He's my star pupil!"

"Is he really?" said Emma. "I mean…_all_ that?"

"Absolutely!" said Slughorn. "I can vouch for him! Never caused me any problems, that boy. Never caused _anybody_ any problems, in fact. Brightest student Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Emma stared at him with obvious interest.

"He'll go far, Emma, mark my words," said Slughorn. And then, in a hushed tone, he added, "You couldn't _possibly_ get yourself a better boyfriend, girl. Seriously!"

Emma bit her lip. Maybe he was right. Maybe Jarinda was right. Surely, they couldn't all be wrong?

"Anyway, Emma," Slughorn continued. "If you need any help at all thinking up something for your next Potions project, I am sure young Tom would be more than willing to help you." He winked at her. "And you couldn't ask for better help, really."

"Thank you, Professor," said Emma softly. "I'll think about it."

"You do that," said Slughorn. "Now you better hurry along, my dear, or you'll be late for your next subject!"

----------

A few days later, as Emma and Jarinda were walking back to Ravenclaw tower after the last of their classes for the day, Tom suddenly seemed to materialize out of nothing in front of them.

"Hey girls," he said sweetly.

"Hey Tom!" Jarinda said, beaming. Tom briefly acknowledged her, but his eyes were fixed on Emma. Finally, she looked up and gave him a vague smile. "Hey Tom," she said softly. He smiled, and threw a look at Jarinda, who understood and hurried along, leaving the two behind by themselves.

"Listen, Emma," Tom began immediately. "I know you have been avoiding me. I am not going to pretend I understand why, because I don't. But that does not matter, I wanted to talk to you about something. I heard from Professor Slughorn that you got yourself another bad Potions grade. You tried to make a…Rejuvenation Potion?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, that's right," she said, looking slightly puzzled.

He put a hand on her arm. "How about you let me take a look at that? Maybe we can…experiment a bit more, like we did before?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"I won't push you for anything," he added, quickly. "I promise! We shall do potions only."

She stared at him. Should she believe him? Professor Slughorn seemed to think he was trustworthy… She smiled. "Alright then!" she said.

"Great," said Tom. "Why don't you bring me your report tonight at dinner time? I shall take a look at it and let you know what I think. Alright?"

"Alright," said Emma.

"Great. Then I'll see you later," he said. And with a wink, he disappeared.

Emma felt great as she was walking back to Ravenclaw tower. She had a ticklish feeling in her stomach that didn't seem to want to quit. She had almost forgotten how good-looking and charming he was! And the memory of what they had done together, before, was making her feel all warm inside. Yes, maybe he _did_ deserve another chance.

That evening she handed Tom her report, and for a few days she didn't hear from him. But then he finally approached her and said he wanted to work on it with her that Friday night, since that way they wouldn't have to worry about homework that was due the next day. He told her he wanted to take her to his potions lab, but promised that she would be perfectly safe. She agreed.

----------

As Tom was walking towards Ravenclaw Tower that night, he was thinking about Emma's report. He had expected it to be a disaster, and originally it certainly had seemed that way. But the more he read about it, the more it seemed like it wasn't as impossible as everyone made it out to be. Emma had made some good points in her report, and he didn't understand how Slughorn hadn't picked up on that.

Of course, there had still been huge gaps in her logic, but somehow, it didn't seem like they were completely impossible to overcome. He had been doing some research himself, picked up a few books. If the Rejuvenation Potion was a legend, it certainly was a popular one. Many great wizards had had something to say about it, and their thoughts on how to go about brewing such a potion varied greatly. However, there appeared to be a recurring theme, something that kept coming back up, in each wizard's 'view' on the subject. The numbers three and seven. It seemed that if the Potion was to be real, it had to somehow be brewed with the powers of three and seven in mind.

And that was one of the major gaps missing in Emma's report, she hadn't accounted for that. Now the question was, if they kept those in mind and made allowances for them, would they be able to somehow do the impossible? He shrugged. Only time would tell.

He was there. He checked the time, one minute early. And sure enough, a minute later Emma turned up.

They didn't speak much on the way to his lab, but once they got there, he explained to her what he had found out. She was highly excited. Heck, she was practically jumping up and down! At first they spent some time discussing the changes that had to be made to her formula, but once they knew what had to be done, they set to work. They worked off of her paper on which they had made notes as to what needed to be changed in order for all the agreed modifications to be incorporated.

"Alright," Tom said eventually. "We seem to be done." But he didn't look particularly happy.

"What's the matter?" said Emma.

"I don't know," said Tom. "I have a feeling we are missing something."

Emma stared into the Cauldron. "Hm," she said. "It seems fine to me. Why don't we try it out?"

"Alright," he said, as he used his wand to summon a large mouse in a cage that was placed in a corner of the room.

He caught the mouse in his hands and they administered a small amount of the potion to it. Then they placed the mouse back in its cage and waited to see what would happen.

About ten minutes later, the mouse started acting a little unusual. It almost seemed like it was trying to scream! There were some good signs, though, its body appeared to be shrinking, and it seemed to be losing its hair, turning a pinkish color. But it seemed far from happy while the changes were taking place! Then suddenly, the mouse keeled over. It seemed to have stopped halfway through its transformation, the front of its body much smaller than its back, and patches of hair still appearing on pink skin.

Tom walked over to the cage and picked up the mouse. "It's dead," he stated, with a disappointed look, throwing it in a corner.

Emma gasped, and stared after the mouse for a moment. "Well, I…I guess that's a…a bit of an unacceptable side-effect, isn't it?"

"Yes, just a little," Tom scoffed, and sank down on a small stool near one of the walls. He closed his eyes.

Emma was now staring at the cauldron. She picked up her report, which had fallen on the floor, and stared back and forth from the report to the cauldron. Eventually she walked forward towards it, got her wand out, waved it and muttered "Evanesco." The potion disappeared.

Next, she poured water from her wand into the cauldron and started adding other ingredients.

"What are you doing?" said Tom.

"I'm reversing the process," she said.

Tom didn't say anything. It seemed to him she was desperate. Why would that make a difference? He sat and pondered on it for a little while. He was missing something, he thought. But he just couldn't figure out what it was…

Emma was still tirelessly plodding along. But as she waved her wand over the potion, she suddenly felt a hand closing over her wand hand, and another resting gently on her waist. She could feel his breath in her neck, as he whispered, "Evanesco," while waving her wand for her. The potion disappeared.

She gasped.

"It's not going to work that way, sweetheart," he whispered soothingly. He let go of her and sat back down. She went to sit next to him. No one said anything as they both looked lost and disheartened.

After a little while, Tom suggested they go back, and Emma nodded, still looking somewhat saddened. She had trouble hiding her disappointment. They both got up.

"Ladies first," Tom smiled as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, and walked through it.

As they were walking through the passageway, Tom was debating with himself. If his theory was correct, she would turn around any minute now. He was pretty sure that was what she was going to do. She liked to take the initiative, be in charge. And he would let her. Just for today, of course. He grinned softly. And then, soon, he would get his chance. He would show her who was really in charge! And she would regret the day she even so much as _attempted_ to control him.

They'd almost reached the entrance to the passageway, and he was starting to doubt himself. She hadn't turned around yet! Was he mistaken, after all? Maybe he should just give up now, and just take her and do what he wanted to do? He could always obliviate her afterwards, so he wouldn't get into trouble… He gritted his teeth. No, he wanted her to remember! He wanted her to remember everything, his revenge would be so much sweeter that way! But the stupid bitch just kept on walking…

His hand had started closing over his wand when she suddenly stopped and turned around. He quickly removed his hand from his wand, and grinned inwardly. He was right…as usual. He pretended not to notice that she had turned around, and almost crashed into her, at the last minute stopping himself by holding on to the wall.

"Whoa," he said. "What's up, sweetie?"

She stared at him intently. One of her hands reached out for his hand on the wall, and slowly crept up his arm in a very sensual manner, as she looked at him seductively. "Tom," she breathed.

He stared back at her. He decided not to read her mind, as he knew what she was thinking anyway. She licked her lips. "Tom?" she whispered again, in the sexiest voice. Her breathing was getting shallower.

He bit his bottom lip. He liked it, she was turning him on. He was getting hard already! "Yes, princess?" he whispered, as he felt the excitement pound through his veins. He let her come close to him. Real close.

She swallowed, and closed her eyes briefly. Her hand was still stroking his arm, but she looked like she was doing it absent-mindedly. She opened her eyes and stared at him again, her lips slightly parted. "Tom, oh Tom!" she breathed. "You know the potion is a power of three and seven. What if…what if we only reverse the middle _three_ ingredients, and keep the remainder of the seven as they are?"

He stared at her now, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The potion? This was about the potion? But he blinked and quickly absorbed what she had just said. Reversing the middle three…so the power of seven would be left intact. And the three too, only reversed… But that meant the sixth ingredient could then no longer interact with the fifth, causing the potion to disintegrate and making it lethal…

They both stared at each other for a second, after which he took her hand and rushed her back to his potions lab. Feverishly, they once again began working. After a while, it was done. It wasn't quite right yet, but they knew they were on the right track, it just needed a little more tweaking.

Eventually, it seemed they were ready to test it. Tom conjured up another large mouse, and they let a drop of the potion drip into its mouth. Then he put that mouse in the cage. "Now we wait," he said, and they both took a seat, neither of them speaking, both staring at the mouse in its cage.

After about ten minutes of staring, something finally happened. The mouse gave a squeak, and appeared to be shrinking. Tom and Emma both got up and walked towards the cage. It was changing color. Pink! It was turning pink! Its legs shrunk. It had turned into a baby mouse! And it seemed to be fine, it was showing no signs of any health problems. The potion had worked!

Emma and Tom looked at each other, beaming. Emma practically threw herself in Tom's arms. "We did it! Tom, we did it! We made a Rejuvenation Potion!"

Tom chuckled as he caught her neatly in his arms and hugged her tight. Yes, he did it, he thought to himself. And now, soon, he would finally be rewarded for his patience!

The next moment, Emma took a small step back from him. She stared at him, still beaming. "Make love to me, Tom," she breathed.

He looked at her, shocked. 'What?' he thought to himself. Make _love_ to her? Her choice of words disgusted him. He wasn't going to make _love_ to her, he was going to fuck her! But he had to be good. Just once, he told himself. After today, everything would be different. Everything would be the way he wanted it to be! He would just have to put up with her silly girlish expectations for one day only. It would be well worth it!

So he just smiled at her, took her in his arms and kissed her. He would control himself, he thought. For today, he would be kind and considerate, just the way she wanted him to be!

He took out his wand and mumbled something, and the next moment, a bed appeared in the middle of the room. With another wave her clothes were gone. His own were next. Then he swept her up in his arms and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed. He grinned. He moved in beside her.

Then he kissed her. Soft, at first, but evolving into a harder, more urgent, hungry kiss. His hands moved over her body, touching, feeling every curve and every corner. Then he slowly withdrew his tongue from her mouth, and let it run over her lips. He bit her lips, soft, trailing his teeth over them, eliciting a little moan from her. He looked up into her eyes. They were half-closed and dreamy. He chuckled. There was no doubt he knew what girls liked, he just wasn't often prepared to just give it to them. However…today, he would.

He moved downwards, squeezing his legs in between hers, spreading them apart. He kissed her chin and licked his way towards her breasts, squeezing them gently, before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, which hardened right away. He felt her take a sharp intake of breath as he did so, and she arched her back. He chuckled softly. He felt like biting hard! But he controlled himself. He bit, but did so soft and gentle. She moaned. Then he licked around the nipple, and moved over to the other side, giving it a similar treatment. She shivered.

Then he moved even further down, reaching her bellybutton as his hands were reaching the top of her legs. He kissed her bellybutton, then gently touched her further down. She shrieked and stiffened, moaning louder now. He laughed softly. So predictable…

After a little while, Tom felt Emma's muscles tense up, almost as if she was fighting the feeling that was now imminent. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips had opened slightly. She was panting. One hand was by her head, whereas the other was clenched into the sheets, grasping them as if her life depended on it. She was wriggling like a worm underneath his touch.

She let out a little shriek as her eyes flew open. "Oh…oh, Tom, that feels so…so good!" she cried out.

He chuckled. The hand by her face now came away from there and tangled itself into the sheets too. Her body tensed up to its maximum, her eyes went wider and her breathing stopped. Her hips came off the bed as her head moved backwards. 'Done!' he thought, just as she gave a loud moan and yelled out his name.

Then he let go of her, and moved up towards her face. "How was that, sweetie?" he said in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Great!" she breathed. "That was…really, really great, Tom!"

He smiled at her, and was just about to suggest she'd take care of _him_ next, when she started talking again.

"Tom?" she said softly, giving him an admiring look.

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"Tom," she said again, as she rolled on her side to face him properly. Her hand started stroking his arm. "Could you…" she sighed as she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Could you…possibly…do that again?" She giggled now. "Please?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What, you want _more_?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes please, Tom!"

He stared at her. She definitely had some nerve, he thought. He was just about to let her know what he thought of that, when he remembered he was supposed to be nice to her. So he smiled. "Alright then," he said. But as he moved back to his previous position, he was adding something else to his list of things she would have to be punished for.

When she reached her second orgasm – which was, thankfully, even faster than the first – he couldn't believe his ears when she started crying out, "More! More, Tom, more!"

Talk about _demanding_, he thought. He was starting to get really pissed! He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to put up with that. So after the third, he quickly moved up to her face, and before she could say another word, he said, "I do believe it is _my_ turn now, sweetheart…"

She gave him a guilty smile. "Oh," she said sweetly. "Of…of course Tom! I…I got a little carried away. What would you like me to do?"

He grinned at her. "Well," he said. "I guess I could suggest something, but I do not want you to run out on me again. So how about you use your imagination?"

She giggled. "Alright then," she said. "But I'm…I'm not really used to this…"

"You'll be fine," he said, as he lay down on his back.

She moved over him and started kissing his chest, while running her nails over his body. "How's…how's that?" she asked him.

"Great," he said. "Keep going…just make sure you're going downwards from there."

She did. She moved downwards to his bellybutton, while her hand slowly moved towards his cock. She was hesitating, like she was scared of it.

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Go on," he whispered in her ear. "Touch it. It won't bite!"

She let out a pathetic little giggle, but then he felt her touch. He lay back. Finally, he thought, as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touching him. But after a few moments, he was starting to get annoyed. Oh freaking hell, he thought to himself. She was being _way_ too careful! Did this girl know absolutely nothing?

"It's not going to break," he sighed, exasperated, as he moved up to his elbows again. "Hold it. Properly!"

She obliged.

"Now move a little faster. And harder!"

She increased her grip slightly, but nowhere near enough. So he moved his hand over hers and showed her what to do. "That's it," he said finally, letting go of her hand. "Much better!"

She swallowed. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but he couldn't care less. She had her fun, now it was his turn. "Now, use your mouth, sweetie," he whispered.

She gasped. "W…what?" she stammered.

"Use your mouth," he said. As she was hesitating, he quickly thought to add, "Please?"

He could hear her swallow. Then she moved slowly towards him and gave him a careful lick. He laughed softly at her feeble attempt. "A little more than that," he whispered. "Take it in your mouth, baby! Go on!"

She took a deep breath. Then, while holding him, she started licking and kissing. He gasped. Now _that_ was more like it, he thought. She felt his reaction, and became a little more adventurous.

"Yes, yes, sweetie, much better!" he breathed.

She giggled, and as she did so, he felt her hot breath blowing over him. He shivered with delight, and groaned softly.

She was gripping him a little tighter now, and started moving the way he had showed her earlier.

"Ahhhh, keep going baby! Don't stop now," he hissed.

She kept going, and he was twitching under her touch. "Keep it up, I'm almost there," he whispered.

Then with a shock, she stopped, and he felt her mouth leave him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said. "Don't stop!"

She moved her hand towards her mouth, then turned around to face him. "Tom," she whispered. "I…I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't, you were doing just fine!" he complained.

She was now face to face with him. "But…but I…I don't want that stuff in my mouth!"

"What?" he hissed, outraged. He was about to tell her that that was too bad, and she better continue or else. But he managed to control himself. Just.

"Alright then," he said, as he forced himself to smile at her. "No problem, sweetie."

He threw her on her back, lifted her legs and entered her quickly. He reached his orgasm a few minutes later. And as he was lying there panting, catching his breath on top of her, he was soothing himself by imagining her face a day later, and how she was going to regret her refusal to finish him off. 'Just a little longer,' he kept telling himself.


	6. First Punishment

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**A/N: I have given up on trying to remove the smut, as it is important to the story, and I don't know what is allowed anyway. If I get any complaints, I will remove it.**

**But please review! There appear to be plenty of people reading this. I'd love to hear what you all think of it, good or bad!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom and Emma walked through the passage back to the school, but just before they were about to enter, Tom pulled her by her arm towards him.

"Sweetie, listen to me first," he said. "Don't mention this potion to _anyone_ today. In fact, once we are out of this passage, don't mention it at all. Not unless we are in my lab. Okay?"

She looked at him and nodded her consent.

"Now," he continued. "We shall come back here later on. We need to check up on our mouse."

Emma smiled at him. She had had the most wonderful time, and she had absolutely no objections to spending more time with him. "Sure!" she replied. "The sooner the better," she added with a cheeky grin.

He grinned faintly and stared into her eyes. He decided not to comment.

When they got back to the castle it was clearly daylight, apparently they had spent the whole night in his potions lab. "Breakfast will have started already," Tom said. "Let's go to the Great Hall."

She nodded and followed along. Before they entered the Great Hall, he kissed her softly on her mouth and took her hand. "Let's go, Emma," he said.

Emma swallowed. Everyone was already in there, and they must have realized she and Tom had been out all night. If they came in together, especially hand-in-hand, they were going to make a very clear statement. She glanced at him and felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought. Well, that was just fine, wasn't it? She was happy with that! She _enjoyed_ being with him. They'd most likely be spending a lot more time together now anyway, and there was no reason why other people couldn't know about that! So she gave him a big smile and walked in with him.

The noise in the Great Hall became significantly less when they walked in, hand-in-hand. Emma smiled, while Tom appeared not to be paying attention to anyone, and purposefully walked towards his table.

When walking past the Ravenclaw table, Emma made an attempt to let go of his hand and join her friends, but he increased his grip on her and shook his head. He pulled her towards the Slytherin table instead.

When they got there, the Slytherins had left a seat free for Tom, but there was no space on either side. So he walked up to a boy on his left, and said in very clear voice, "Nott, get up and find a different place to sit, my girlfriend will be sitting next to me." The boy got up and left, after which Tom held out the chair and indicated for Emma to sit down.

Emma felt on top of the world. He was treating her like a princess! What more could she ask for? She was glowing, as she took the seat he so generously offered her.

During the meal, however, he did not speak to her. He spoke a few words to the boy sitting on his other side, but kept mostly to himself. As Emma was looking around her, she noticed a lot of the Slytherins were casting curious glances at them, but nobody said anything. She was surprised to see that no one in his house questioned him at all, or made any comments about her being there.

The rest of the school seemed to be highly curious too, and many people were throwing looks their way. Even the teachers at the teachers' table appeared to be doing so! Slughorn was beaming.

When the meal was finished, he turned to her. "Are you ready, Emma?" he asked.

She nodded, so he got up and held out his hand for her to take. She did, and he helped her up. Then he put his hand on her back and guided her out of the room.

Once back in the entrance hall, he turned to talk to her. "Alright, _girlfriend_," he said as he looked at her with his eyes narrowed. He was waiting for a reaction, but she just smiled at him. She was happy. "You _are_, aren't you?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes…yes, of course, Tom!" she said, obviously thrilled.

He smiled. But it was a strange smile. It didn't seem to be a happy smile, more like a…a triumphant one! She frowned a little, but she knew she seemed to have a bit of an overactive imagination when it came to Tom, so she just blamed it on that.

"Anyway, I shall come pick you up tonight at seven," he said. Then he smiled, and bit his bottom lip in a provocative way. "Do not count on being back early. We shall be a while."

She smiled happily at him. She liked the thought. "Great," she said. "I'll see you then!"

He nodded. "Now go get some rest," he said. "You will need it for tonight." He ruffled her hair, winked at her and walked off.

Emma felt like she was on cloud nine. She practically floated back to her friends, who were patiently waiting for her.

"Emma! You're glowing!" her friend Jarinda called out when she approached them.

Emma just smiled at her.

"Are you going out with _Tom Riddle_?" said one of the other girls.

"Yes I am," she admitted proudly.

"_Really_?" the girl said. "You're his _girlfriend_ now?"

Emma nodded. She was feeling happier by the minute. The girls seemed to be in awe.

Jarinda took her by the arm and dragged her back to the common room. "I am happy for you, Emma," she said. "You seem happy. I'm glad you took my advice!"

"Me too," said Emma. "Me too…"

----------

That evening, Emma wanted to look her best. She had made sure to catch some sleep earlier, and was now getting ready. There was no doubt she was very much looking forward to spending the evening with him, and she was perfectly aware of all the envious glances she was getting from the other girls. When 7 'o clock came, she couldn't wait to get out and see him.

He was already there when she came out of the common room. He gave her a cheeky smile; his eyes were twinkling. Clearly, he was looking forward to their spending time together as much as she was.

They went back to his potions lab. When they got to the passage, he almost dragged her along, as if he was in a great hurry. Emma giggled to herself. He sure seemed keen!

He opened the door to the lab for her, and let her go first. She didn't realize she lost something as she walked past him, nor did she notice that he pointed his wand at the door after she had entered, and made it disappear.

Emma stood inside the room for a little bit, looking around her. When she spotted the mouse, she almost _ran_ towards it. "Ohhhhh," she exclaimed. "It has gone back to its old form!"

Tom walked up and stood next to her, as she was kneeling over to look at the mouse. "Yes," he said. "The rejuvenation appears to be temporary. When the potion wears off, one turns back to normal. I think the duration of it will depend on the amount of potion consumed; I shall have to do more experiments with that. I also have to experiment on the amount of rejuvenation taking place, or in other words, the amount of years the potion will take off of the current age, and the exact ingredients that will influence that."

Emma stood up and turned to him. "You mean, _we_ will have to experiment with that," she said casually, positive he accidentally had referred to himself only.

He grinned at her. But his voice sounded cold, when he said, "No. I meant what I said. I shall take full control of the two potions we have developed, from now on."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"And talking about being in control," he continued. And now his face lit up. "I need to make a few things clear about our 'relationship'." He took a step forward and looked down on her.

Emma noticed the look on his face. It resembled the look he gave her that day in the empty classroom, after their first 'date'. It was when he had frightened her. That memory had faded, but now, seeing him like this, it came back in full force! She gave an involuntary shiver.

"I have let you get away with a few things lately. That is going to stop _now_. From now on, you will do whatever I tell you, at _all_ times. Without argument. Is that clear, Emma?"

She frowned at him. "Ex…excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me."

"Why…no!" she replied. "What, you want me to be your _slave_? No, I'm…I'm not going to do that!"

He grabbed her arm. "Oh, I think you will," he hissed. "As my girlfriend, I will expect _nothing_ less from you. Any deviation from this 'rule', and I shall be forced to…_punish_ you, my dear."

He paused for a minute, as Emma stared at him with a mixture of shock and dismay.

"In fact," he continued, his voice lowering to an ever more threatening pitch. "I believe some punishment is in order right now."

Emma's eyes moved towards the door, or at least, where the door had been previously. She swallowed hard. She was feeling scared. She wanted to leave. She had no intention of subjecting herself to any kind of punishment!

"W…where is the door?" she stammered, trying to give him a defiant look.

He laughed softly. "I have removed it for the time being. You see, Emma…on previous occasions, you have left me before I gave you permission to do so. To prevent that from happening again, I have taken some… precautions."

Emma was looking wildly around her, and her hand flew to a pocket in her cloak. It was empty. Her eyes opened wide. "My wand!" she said, her voice unable to hide a certain measure of panic.

"You will get it back," he said. "Once we have come to an…agreement, on what it means for you to be my girlfriend, and the rules you will need to follow."

"Fine!"said Emma, now panicking fully. "I'm…I'm done! I don't even _want_ to be your girlfriend anymore, so let me go!"

"Too bad," said Tom with a smirk. "You accepted the position, so now it's yours!"

She stared at him in horror. "What…what are you going to do to me?"

"You will find out… soon enough," he hissed sinisterly.

"Will you…will you have sex with me?" she whispered.

"Oh yes, that is definitely part of the plan," he laughed softly. "But it will be a little…'different', this time, princess."

"No!" she shrieked. "No, I won't let you!"

He moved even closer to her now, and whispered seductively into her ear. "Oh, but sweetheart… I am afraid there will be absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

"But then it will be rape!" she said.

"So?"

"I will tell on you!"

This time, he laughed out loud. "That is not going to work, baby. I am afraid you have dug your own grave! Everyone now knows that you are my girlfriend. _And_ that you let me fuck you, _willingly_, as recently as yesterday! Now who will believe that I raped you today?"

She stared at him in alarm. He was right, of course…but that wouldn't stop her from trying at least!

"Oh, yes," he continued. "You may be a little…'hurt', after today. I have to punish you for your insubordinations, after all," he grinned at her terrified face. "But don't worry. I will fix you up afterwards. No one will be able to tell what you will have been through." Her eyes went wider by the minute. "But rest assured, that it _can_ get worse! And guess when it will be, sweetie?"

"W…when I try to tell people?" she stammered.

"Smart girl!" he said, and with a wave of his wand, her clothes disappeared, after which he shoved her roughly onto the floor.

So there she was, lying naked on the dirt floor, as Tom was standing, fully dressed, towering over her. "Now, _Mudblood_," he said, with an evil expression on his face. "Let's have some _real_ fun!"

He was savoring the moment for a bit, as he was standing there, waiting for her to fully comprehend the situation she was in. Then he spoke again.

"Get on your knees, _bitch_. And kiss the hem of my robes!"

"Your…what?" she said. "No!"

He lifted his wand. The next moment she felt a stinging pain on her back, like someone had struck her with a whip. She screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh! That…that hurt!"

He grinned. "Well, that's the idea, Emma! Now, would you like another one like that?"

"No!"

He didn't say anything this time, just waited. And so did Emma. Then he lifted his wand again, and Emma felt another lash tearing into her back. She screamed again. "Ahhhhhhhhh, NO! STOP! Stop it, please! It hurts!"

She stared at him, as he lifted his wand again.

"NO!" she screamed. "No, don't! I'll…I'll do it! I will! Please, no more! Don't…don't hurt me again!"

He stopped, but didn't bring his wand down. She immediately dropped to her knees and started kissing the hem of his robes.

He put his wand down and stared at her, a satisfied smile on his face.

"T…Tom?" Emma stammered.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Why are you doing this to me? What…what did I do wrong?"

He started laughing now. "What did you do wrong? _What did you do wrong?_ Well…where to start! Alright, let's start at the beginning. You slapped me." He held out his wand, and she felt a sensation as if she had just received an exceptionally sharp and powerful slash to her face. She screamed.

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, slaps Lord Voldemort without suffering the consequences!"

She stared at him. "Wh…what? Lord…who?"

"_Lord Voldemort_," he repeated. "The soon-to-be most powerful wizard this world has ever seen!" He bent over low towards her and whispered in her ear, "That's _me_, sweetheart. Your… _boyfriend_! Aren't you proud?"

He stared at her expectantly, but she remained silent. Then, once again, he moved his wand and she felt that same slashing sensation again, eliciting yet another scream. "I asked you a question, _bitch_! Aren't you proud?"

Emma had tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded.

"Now, that will not do, Emma," he said icily. And once again she felt the pain strike her face. "I need a _respectful_ answer. And you will need to address me appropriately!" He waited.

"Y…Yes, T…Tom," she said softly.

She felt another lash on her face. "_Did I not just tell you who I am?_" he yelled. Then he kneeled down beside her and started stroking her hair. His voice was soft now. "When we are alone, Emma, you shall address me by my title. You shall address me as 'my Lord'. Or you may call me 'master', instead. Do you understand that, sweetie?"

Emma nodded demurely, after which he got up immediately and struck her again with another particularly hard lash of his wand, this time breaking the skin, causing blood to appear on her face. "_I said, do you understand me, bitch?_"

Emma was screaming. "Ahhhhhh! I do! I understand you! I…I do, my Lord!"

He crouched back down again and stroked her face. "Hmm, that's better! I think you're finally starting to learn, girl! Just a little respect, that is all I need, and we shall get on famously. Don't you think, Emma?"

She was trying to choke back her tears. "Y…yes, m…my Lord," she stammered.

He smiled at her. "Wonderful! Then maybe now, we can get on to somewhat more pleasant activities." He laughed. "Well…for you that is, since I quite enjoyed that!"

He crouched down next to her on the dirt floor and traced his wand over the angry red slashes on her back. She was still on her knees, with her head down. She shivered at the feel of his wand moving over her body.

"Look up, Emma," he said. "Show me your pretty face!"

She reluctantly looked up. There were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, mixed with blood from the cut he had given her. Additional red streaks from the earlier lashes were clearly visible.

He pouted his lips as he was studying her face. He held her chin in his hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "Such a pretty face…but now looking so…_wretched_!" He laughed, as he gently stroked the streaks on it. She winced. He chuckled.

Then he roughly grabbed her head with both hands, and kissed her, hard. He knocked her off her knees as he did so, making her fall back onto the ground, with him on top. He continued kissing her, his tongue ravishing her mouth. She sobbed softly, refusing to reciprocate his kiss. Then he bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood.

"Aaaahhhhhh," she screamed, as she jerked her face away from him. He grabbed her chin and roughly moved her face back to him while giving her a menacing look. "_Kiss me_, Emma," he hissed. It sounded like a threat, and Emma quickly realized it most definitely _was_. Emma's breath stuck in her throat, blood from her lip was trickling down her chin. Once again he pressed his lips on hers, and this time she answered his furious demands.

His hands were ravaging her body. He squeezed her breasts so hard, that he was leaving bruises all over them. He dragged his nails over her body, leaving angry scratches in their wake. He scraped his teeth down her neck towards her chest, leaving bite marks in his wake. Soon, she was bruised and scratched all over. He bit one of her nipples hard, causing her to scream out loud. He laughed as she did so.

Then he moved his hand down between her legs, and roughly pressed two fingers inside her. He scraped his nails over the walls of her entrance.

She cried out, "Tom…please! You're…you're hurting me! Please, stop!" as tears were dripping down her face.

"Get used to it," he hissed. "I like it like this."

She sobbed quietly. Then she gasped as he pressed down on her clit. And despite her agony, she started feeling excited as he slowly rubbed her there. She moaned softly.

"Yes, Emma, yes," he said. "Moan for me, baby!" He speeded up his movements, and she started wriggling underneath him. She felt the pleasure through her pain. She closed her eyes and arched her back.

After a little while, she started tensing up. Her fingernails were scratching the dirt floor, and her breathing became shallow. "Ohhhhhh," she cried out. She was approaching her orgasm.

He noticed. "Almost there, sweetie?" he whispered in a cruel tone.

She nodded breathlessly.

He stopped, and moved back up to her, pinning her down and pushing her arms into the ground.

"W…what?" she stammered. "P…please don't stop!"

He gave her a wicked grin. "This…is for being _demanding_," he said. "You will _not_ get any release tonight!"

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at him intently. She didn't understand. Why?

He stared at her. "Think, Emma, think," he said. "Think about your…impudence, last night…"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on her. "What? No…No, Tom, please!" she cried. She was _so_ close…she wriggled her body, trying to achieve what she needed so badly. But it was no use, he wouldn't let her. He pressed his body down on her, stopping her movements. When the feeling had died down, he spoke up.

"Now, Emma," he said. "What did you call me, just now?" He sat up.

She looked at him, puzzled.

He was twirling his wand around again. Then, without a warning, he lifted it and she received another lash, this time over her chest, ripping apart the tender flesh of her breasts. She screamed again.

"What did I tell you earlier, about how you are to address me?" he hissed, as he leaned over her.

Emma was crying. "I'm…I'm sorry, my Lord," she sobbed.

With one arm on each side of her head, he moved his face towards hers until he was only inches away from her. He laughed softly as he stared at the crying girl. With his thumb, he wiped her tears away.

"Awww, don't cry, sweetheart!" he said. "Maybe I'll let you have some next time…if you behave!" He continued laughing at her. Then a moment later, he continued. "However…now, it is my turn."

He sat back down. "Come to me, Emma," he said.

She struggled up and crawled towards him.

"Suck my cock, bitch!" he said. He grinned as he used the exact same wording as he had done before. He knew she wouldn't have the guts to refuse him this time.

She stared at his pants. He was still fully dressed.

"Go on," he said. "You're a smart girl. You can figure out what to do!"

She looked at him for a moment, then she started unbuttoning his pants. His cock was already hard and sprung free as soon as she had unzipped him. She started sucking, but didn't put much heart into it.

He bent over to her. "I know you can do much better than that!" he whispered menacingly. "I would put a little more effort into it if I were you!"

She swallowed, and concentrated a little harder.

"Better…keep it up!" he breathed.

After a few minutes, he groaned. "I am going to come soon, Emma," he said. "And…don't you dare move away. You will swallow it. All of it! Do you understand?"

Emma gasped. "What? No!" she cried out, as she let go of him.

He roughly pushed her back down. "Open your mouth, bitch!" he hissed, as he yanked her hair and made her scream again. She gasped. "Open your mouth or suffer the consequences!"

She opened her mouth and he pushed himself inside it again. "Now… keep… going… and… don't… stop… again," he hissed in a soft, but dangerous tone.

As tears were falling down her face, she continued her ministrations, until he reached his peak and spilled himself inside her mouth. She gulped. Then she choked, coughed, and spat it all out over the dirt floor.

He gave her a furious look. "I said, _swallow_!" he yelled at her, as she sat in front of him, choking and coughing. But there wasn't much he could do now, as most of it was spread all over the floor.

"Argghhhh," he growled. Then he looked down at himself. "Clean me up!" he said. "Lick off the remains!"

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards him. He growled in her ear, "And don't… spit… anymore… of it…out! Understood?"

She nodded quietly, still coughing. She did as she was told, and licked the small amounts of sperm that remained off of him. She swallowed, and promptly started retching.

He gave her a disgusted look. "We are going to have to work on that," he finally conceded.

He gave her a few moments to recover as he zipped up and scourgified the area. Then he spoke again.

"Now, Emma," he said. "You have had some lessons on the Unforgivables in DADA, just like we have. Right?"

Emma nodded slowly.

He sat next to her and stroked her face. "Did Professor Merrythought show you the pictures of those people that were being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse?"

She nodded again.

He laughed softly, as he moved his face closer to hers. "So what did you think, my sweet little girlfriend?"

She stared at him, puzzled.

"Their faces," he breathed at her, as she could feel an intense excitement building up from him and radiating from his eyes. "How did they look?"

She swallowed hard. "L…like they were in pain," she stammered.

"In pain?" he whispered in a sarcastic tone, as he gave her a sick smile. "They were beyond pain, sweetie! Their faces were contorted so horribly, it was like…it was like they were barely even alive anymore!" He stared at her, his face inches away from her, still smiling that smile. He was looking at her as if he was contemplating something…fantasizing, even. He looked…aroused. He started playing with her hair.

"You know, sweetie," he spoke very, very soft now. "I wonder…" He chuckled softly. "I wonder how… your…pretty face… would look…"

She gasped, and automatically recoiled. Her eyes opened wide. He didn't…he wasn't considering…

The hand that was stroking her hair, stopped moving and hovered in the air, as she moved away from him. She hadn't moved far, maybe just an inch, at the shock of his suggestion. His smile disappeared. The excitement in his eyes, however, appeared even more evident.

"What is this, Emma?" he continued, still in that soft, ominous kind of tone. "Are you pulling away from me?"

Emma didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Her eyes were opened as wide as they could possibly go, her breathing had become fast and shallow, every inch of every muscle in her body seemed to have tensed up. An overwhelming feeling of dread was coming over her, overpowering her, seeping into the very heart of her being. She was unable to talk.

His eyes narrowed. His voice became even softer. "Emma," he hissed, barely audible. "You will _not_ pull away from me. Ever!"

He got up and twirled his wand around in his hands and stared at her, once again smiling. Emma gasped as a red glow was lighting up his eyes. Emma was scared. She felt a fear that was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. And then he spoke the word. Just one tiny, simple word. But the effect of which, she would never, ever forget, as long as she lived…

"_Crucio_."


	7. First Spell

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**A/N: Luffiecloud and Sara, thank you so much for reviewing! It's much appreciated.**

**Please review!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was lying on her bed in her dormitory. It was late, well past midnight, and everyone was asleep. She just got back from her 'date' with Tom, and was going over everything in her mind, shivering as she was reliving some of the things that had happened, that he had subjected her to. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, and before she knew it, they were falling hard and fast. She quickly grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm on her curtains, as she was starting to sob, as the last thing she wanted, was for anyone to wake up and hear her cry.

Because she would be punished for that. Severely. And now that she knew the kind of things he was capable of, that was certainly something that needed to be avoided.

He had given her rules. Lots of them. He had gone over the rules with her, and she was supposed to follow them all. There were some that were more important than others. Those were the 'major' rules. The penalty for breaking such a rule, was greater. Much greater! He had been very clear on that. One of those 'major' rules, was that she was supposed to make everyone around her think that she was happy with him. If anybody would have so much as an inkling of what was going on between them when they were alone, she'd be suffering unimaginable pain.

She did not want to suffer unimaginable pain. In fact, she did not want to suffer any pain at all! Her sobs were getting louder. What happened? Why was this happening to her? She hadn't even wanted him at first, had she? He had been pursuing _her_! And now…now this! She cried. She cried and cried and cried, until she had no tears left to cry.

She put her hands behind her head and stared at the top of the canopy. She had a tightening feeling around her chest, which seemed to increase upwards, and rise to her neck. It was suffocating her. She had trouble breathing. What was she to do? She was trapped. There didn't seem to be a way out for her, he seemed to have covered all the bases. She was stuck with him. Stuck, until he got fed up with her. Then she would be free…but no sooner than that. Not a minute sooner. And until then…all she could do was follow the rules. _His_ rules.

Rule number one, was to do as he told her to. Always. No exceptions. Rule number two, was to make sure everyone thought they were a happy couple, _especially_ the teachers. Rule number three was an odd one, one she didn't understand. But that didn't matter, she had to follow it anyway. This one was about the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore. She had to stay out of his way, she was not allowed to have any private conversations with him, and under _no_ circumstances was she ever allowed to look him in the eyes. Not directly. Ever.

Those were the three 'major' rules. There were other rules. Lots of them, in fact. But those were the most important, and would override any of the others, if necessary.

She sighed. She put her hands over her face, and then she winced. She still hurt, from what he had done to her. True, he had fixed her up, no evidence of her ordeal was visible. It was all gone. But it still hurt! There were still painful reminders of what she had had to endure. She sighed again. None of it had been as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, though! Merlin, she now understood why that Curse was illegal. She had never before experienced such pain, and she didn't think she _ever_ would have been able to even _imagine_ pain like that! Thankfully, it hadn't lasted very long. It was 'just a taste', as he had told her. To her however, it seemed like it had lasted for _hours_, even when in reality it had been mere seconds. It had been enough. Enough for her to get the message. She had to do as he told her to, without question.

And now she had to go to sleep. She was tired, there was no question about that. Exhausted, even. But she was afraid to go to sleep! Afraid, because if she went asleep, she would wake up. And when she woke up, there would be another day. And this day, would undoubtedly include…_him_. So she fought. Fought to stay awake. Because right now, she was safe. Right now, nothing would happen to her. She was safe in her own bed, he could not touch her here. So she didn't want the night to end. Ever…

----------

Tom was in an exceptionally good mood when he got back to Slytherin House. He had finally gotten his revenge, everything had gone _just_ as he expected it to. Well…almost everything. Some minor details. He thought about his blowjob. That had been a little disturbing. He shrugged. That would probably change, though, she'd get used to it. She was very inexperienced, after all! Nothing that could not be fixed, he thought.

But other than that, it had gone _very_ well! She had learned quickly that _he_ was the one in charge, and that she had to do as she was told. He sniggered as he thought about how scared she had been. Perfect! It made him feel good to know that he could invoke feelings like that. She would be forever scared of him now, and would not _dare_ think of disobeying him.

But just in case, he had provided himself with a little insurance. He had spent some time performing Legilimency on her, and had found out a lot. Useful things. He found out who her parents were. And that she also had a sister, a younger sister. A Muggle. They were all Muggles, her whole family, except for her. But her sister had been the most interesting. She loved her little sister! She seemed to be spending almost all of her time with her, when she was at home. He grinned. At home…he knew exactly _where_ that was now.

----------

Unfortunately for Emma, the night _did_ end. No matter how much she had struggled not to, she had eventually fallen into a restless sleep, and morning had indeed arrived. Her friend Jarinda woke her up, throwing aside the curtains around her bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" she yelled at her. "Wake up, wake up! You have to tell me everything!"

Emma groaned, then woke with a start. "What? No!" she yelled, clearly distraught. "Don't! Please… please don't!"

Jarinda looked puzzled. "Don't do what? Light too bright for you?"

Emma stared at her, her eyes opened wide, a terrified expression on her face. She looked completely disheveled. Her look startled Jarinda. "Emma?" she said softly. "What's wrong?"

Then, slowly, everything started coming back to Emma. The whole night…the rules. The rules! She had to follow the rules! "Oh…oh, Jarinda, it's you! I…I had a nightmare…" she let out a deep sigh.

"You had a _nightmare_? Who has nightmares after spending the night with the most gorgeous boy the world has ever seen?"

Emma stared at her. If only she knew… but then she forced herself to smile. "Well, I guess…_I_ do, apparently!"

"What was it about?"

"Nothing important. In fact, I can't even remember anymore. You know what it's like with dreams, as soon as you wake up, they're gone!"

Jarinda shrugged. "Yes, I guess you're right," she admitted. Then, with a smirk, she added, "But how was your night, Emma? Go on! I need to know everything! What's it like, to be _Tom Riddle's_ girlfriend?"

"You have no idea," said Emma truthfully.

Jarinda laughed. "No, you're right, I don't! So tell me, what did you do?"

"It's kind of…personal," Emma said. "And…oh, look at the time! I have to hurry up and shower, or we'll miss breakfast!" She hopped out of bed, and winced as she felt her breasts sting with the movement, as they remembered the slash she had received there the day before. She quickly moved past Jarinda, who had noticed her grimace, and laughed.

"Too much activity, last night, Emma?" she joked.

"Way too much!" Emma replied, as she made her way to the bathroom.

A little while later they were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were about 5 or 6 girls around Emma, and she was unusually quiet. The girls had been trying to interrogate her, but she had been very vague and they had eventually given up. Emma was worried. What would he do? What would he say? What was going to happen? She felt like a zombie, following along with the group, waiting for the inevitable.

Then, suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders. She was pulled away towards someone's chest, and a kiss was planted on the top of her head.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" she heard the voice from her nightmares say, loud enough for all her friends to hear. "I'm a little busy today, so don't come looking for me. But I shall see you later, okay?"

She gulped, and was trembling slightly. Tom pulled away from her and looked at her face. He smiled, and that's all anyone else could see. But Emma could see his eyes. They held a warning. She understood. She forced herself to smile at him, but _her_ eyes spoke of nothing but fear.

"Okay, Tom," she managed to say.

And then he was off. She was alone. She felt like breathing a sigh of relief, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to keep up the appearance. So she gave her friends a faint smile and followed them into the Great Hall for breakfast. At least she wouldn't see him today, she thought.

----------

Not only did Emma not see Tom for the rest of the day, she barely saw him the rest of the week either. She was pleasantly surprised and relieved by this, but she _did_ wonder. Little did she know, that she had now lost most of her appeal to Tom. He had gotten just about everything from her that he wanted, and so she was no longer particularly interesting to him. He had other, more exciting undertakings to pursue. However, she was now at his service, and he would not hesitate to call upon her should he feel the need to. And if he had a reason, he would.

But this reprieve gave Emma hope, and her confidence seemed to slowly come back to her. Her life didn't seem as hopeless anymore, and she was starting to feel like maybe everything was going to be alright after all. He was leaving her alone, she had her freedom back. Maybe he'd even 'break up' with her soon, and then she would be able to go back to her life the way it was before! She may even be happy again sometime soon!

But then the next Sunday, she ran into him in the hallway after breakfast, and he started talking to her.

"Emma," he said with a grin. "Sweetheart! It has been _ages_ since we got together, hasn't it?"

She gave him a forced smile, but didn't reply.

He put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Meet me after lunch today, in my lab. We shall have some fun." He chuckled softly and gently bit her earlobe. A shiver ran through her body. But when she turned around, he was gone.

The rest of the morning Emma was a bag of nerves. She was really uncomfortable. What would he be like? Would she be tortured again? Had she done anything bad? She was trying to study but couldn't concentrate.

She barely ate anything at lunch, and didn't talk at all. After lunch she walked deliberately slow. He hadn't specified a time, so there was no need to hurry, was there? She was so unsure…she didn't know what to expect, and she was scared. So scared… She got into the passage, and walked over to the door that led to his lab. She hesitated before going in. Her palms were sweaty, and she trembled. She took a deep breath, knocked on the door and went inside.

He was waiting for her.

Emma remembered the rules, and fell on her knees before him. She did not want to anger him. "My lord," she whispered softly.

"You may get up," he stated, in an amused tone.

Emma got up and looked dutifully to the floor.

He put a finger under her chin and pulled it up to face him. He smirked at her. "Good to see that you are adhering to my rules, Emma," he said. "I am pleased!"

"Th…thank you, my Lord," Emma said bravely.

He stared at her for a little while. He was reading her memories, making sure she had indeed followed all his directions. Apparently, she had. 'Good,' he thought to himself. The girl had some sense, at least.

"Now, Emma," he finally began. "Make yourself comfortable. Take off your clothes. Strip for me!" He took a step back. "Would you like some music?"

He didn't wait for her answer, but waved his wand around, and soft music started playing. Emma stripped.

"Wonderful," he said. "Very nice. Now, why don't you entertain me for a bit, Emma? Lie down. Make yourself comfortable. Then you may show me how you feel about me."

Emma frowned. She wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but she did as he told her and lay down on the floor. Then she gave him a quizzical look.

He grinned. "Touch yourself, Emma," he said. "I shall watch. You have my permission to climax today."

Emma looked surprised at his request, but she knew better than to argue. So she did as she was told, and found he was watching her intently.

She was a little nervous at first, and had trouble concentrating. She looked at him. He really was very handsome…if only he wasn't such a bastard! Maybe she could just pretend, for now. It certainly would make her job easier. She imagined him the way he had been to her that day they made the Rejuvenation Potion, and she started to relax. And as her hand was moving, she could feel herself getting excited. She started moaning softly.

He came closer. _Much_ closer. He leaned over her and seemed to be studying her hand as it was moving back and forth. It was a little unnerving, but she tried to not let it bother her. Then he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. She cast her gaze downwards.

"Look at me, Emma," he commanded, so she looked at him. He was performing Legilimency, and when he saw she was thinking about _him_, a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face. Then he went back to studying her hand. "Let me know when you are close," he said.

She suddenly noticed he was holding his wand. 'Oh, no!' she thought. He must have some kind of evil plan for her! But she quickly dismissed it. She couldn't think of that now, she had to concentrate. He'd be upset if she didn't reach her goal, and the last thing she wanted was to upset him. So she continued.

As the pleasurable feeling she had intensified, her breathing was getting shallower. She felt her muscles tense up. It wouldn't be long now, she thought. "Al…almost," she stammered.

He gave her a quick glance and moved his wand so it touched her, just underneath her hand, and muttered something. She slowed down her movements, giving him a worried look.

"Keep going!" he hissed. So she quickly increased her speed again. Within seconds, she reached her peak and she moaned out loud. He moved even closer to her, and held his wand firmly in place. Fortunately, however, nothing appeared to be happening. She kept moving her hand, but much slower now, until the feeling dissipated. Then she removed it.

He glanced at her again for a moment, then he removed his wand. He held it up in front of him and muttered what appeared to be some kind of spell, as he was twirling it around. He seemed to be concentrating heavily, and she did not dare disturb him, even though she was highly curious as to what he was doing.

Finally, he put his wand down and leaned over her. "Now, let's do a little experiment," he said, as he stroked her hair. He kissed her softly and lightly on her mouth. "Are you ready, Emma?" he smirked.

Emma gulped. Ready for _what_? she thought. What was going to happen? She didn't answer, but he didn't seem to be waiting for a reply, and turned slightly. Once again he touched her between her legs with his wand. Then he muttered a spell.

The effect was instantaneous. The feeling she had just had a few moments before, came back in full force, and a second orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She gasped, as her whole body shook wildly.

"Ohhhhhhh! Oh...s…sweet, sweet, Merlin!" she cried.

He laughed softly as her back arched up and her head fell backwards.

A few moments later, when she seemed to have recovered somewhat, he leaned over her again. "Did you like that, Emma?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously.

He bent over to her ear. "You see," he whispered softly. "If you are _good_, then there are some definite advantages to being Lord Voldemort's girlfriend!"

He chuckled, then leaned in to kiss her, long, and hard. Then, before she had caught her breath, he was naked, and inside of her.

After a little while, he once again touched her with his wand and spoke the incantation. She gasped out loud, and as her body started convulsing, his face contorted. Within seconds he gasped too, and collapsed on top of her. For a while, nobody spoke a word. Then he started laughing, softly.

"Wow, Emma," he breathed at her. "That was…_interesting_! I think I shall keep that one."

He finally got up off the floor and used his wand to get dressed. Then he extended his hand and helped her up off the floor. "Get dressed," he instructed her. "We are done for now."

While Emma put her clothes back on, he was setting up a cauldron and some ingredients. As soon as she was done, she addressed him. "Tom…I mean…my Lord?"

He frowned at her. "Yes, Emma, you may go now," he said, barely even acknowledging her presence.

Emma stared at him for a moment, recognizing the ingredients he was setting out. The Rejuvenation Potion. _Her_ Rejuvenation Potion! She gulped. He was going to work on her potion. And _she_ was not invited! She felt a pang at that thought. It was _her_ potion, she should be allowed to work on it, should she?

Realizing she hadn't left yet, he turned to her. "Why are you still here, Emma? I said you could go."

"I want to help!" she blurted out. "That's _my_ potion!"

He stopped what he was doing and slowly approached her, folding his arms as he got nearer. "_Your_ potion, Emma?" he said in a menacing tone.

She started getting nervous, and began trembling a bit. "I… I mean…" she stammered. "I…I have worked on that potion for _months_! I know all about it. I can help! P…please?"

His face inches from hers, he gave her a piercing stare. She gulped. She felt like running away, but she wasn't going to. She stood her ground.

"I don't need your help, Emma," he said, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I…I know," she said, speaking very soft now. "But I _want_ to help. I mean… I really would _like_ to help!"

He kept staring at her for an agonizing minute or so. Then he finally said, "Alright. Fine. You can help. For today, that is."

He turned around and went back to work. Emma let out a sigh of relief. She was ecstatic! Working on her 'special' potions always made her happy. So she set out to help, and she found she thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

----------

When Emma came back that evening, just before dinner, Jarinda gave her a look. "Where have _you_ been, Emma?" she said.

"I've been with Tom," she replied.

"Did you have a good time?"

Emma nodded, and smiled. Yes, she did, she thought to herself. Surprisingly enough, she actually did.

----------

After that day, time progressed in much the same way. Tom was always affectionate and courteous to Emma when other people were around, but would not go out of his way to spend time with her. Never since that first time, did they have meals together again. However, if questioned, he would still insist that she was his girlfriend, and she was obliged to say the same, even though their 'dates' were few and far between.

Emma was fine with the sparseness of their trysts. In fact, she secretly hoped he'd have enough of her soon, and would break up with her. Despite the fact that those get-togethers were not unpleasant most of the time now, she really was terrified of him and preferred to be relieved of her involvement.

The spell he had devised while she had pleasured herself, became the first in a series of many. Some were slow, some fast, some more intense than others, but all of them resulted in an orgasm for her. There was no doubt they were a favorable benefit of their relationship. Nevertheless, she would happily forsake that benefit in return for her freedom. She was growing very tired of constantly having to be mindful of the 'rules', knowing that, were she to break _any_ of them, the consequence would be dreadful. So far she had been good, but she was continuously in fear of accidental transgression.

For Tom, the spells he devised while with her, were his main reason for continuing the relationship, with the added benefit that she was conveniently available whenever he needed a release. Besides, he was perfectly aware of her fear for him and her secret desire for freedom, and it entertained him not to give her that satisfaction. She was not important to him, and all his other endeavors clearly took priority, but he saw no reason to end the affair, and so it remained.


	8. First Trouble

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dumbledore had decided that he would talk to Emma Johnson. The whole faculty at Hogwarts was aware of her relationship with Tom Riddle, and although most of the other teachers seemed to welcome its development and even encourage it, Dumbledore was concerned.

He had seen a difference in Emma's personality since the affair began. The otherwise confident and self-assured student had become more quiet and demure, and in sharp contrast to her usual dominant personality she appeared to be inherently submissive in her interactions with Riddle. In addition, he had noticed that she was always one of the last ones to enter his class, and one of the first ones out, almost as if she wanted to avoid any kind of contact with him. And if he were to address her, she would persistently divert her gaze.

Having been suspicious of Riddle's activities almost since he started attending Hogwarts, Dumbledore resolved to find out more about Emma's peculiar behavior.

So one day while teaching the Ravenclaw 7th years, Dumbledore spoke to Emma. "Miss Johnson," he began. "I should like to speak with you after class today."

Emma looked up with a shock, a sudden fear and anxiety evident in her expression. "Oh but Professor, I have Potions afterwards, and I really cannot be late for that class!"

Dumbledore stared at her, and in doing so noticed her eyes were shiftily moving from side to side, as if trying to avoid capture by his own. There was a slight tremble in her hands.

"I must insist, Miss Johnson," he said. "But do not worry, I shall provide you with a note for Professor Slughorn. I will see to it that you will not get into trouble." Not waiting for any possible retort to his reply, he walked away from her.

Emma swallowed hard and looked down at her Transfiguration paper. No note he would give her, could possibly divert the trouble she would be in for talking to him, she thought, as she was feverishly racking her brains for a way out.

Close to the end of the class, Dumbledore noticed a hand up in the air. It was Emma. "Professor," she pleaded when he called on her. "I am not feeling very well. Can I please have permission to visit the infirmary?"

Dumbledore frowned as he let her go. His suspicions were confirmed, the girl was _clearly_ avoiding him.

The next time he tried, Emma disappeared with the other students, explaining later she had forgotten he wanted to see her. Another time she had suddenly been afflicted with a nosebleed just as he was about to talk to her, and after that she just failed to turn up for his class.

He was coming to the conclusion that maybe he needed to take a different approach, and so he asked Tom Riddle to stay behind after class instead.

"Tom," he began. "I am a little concerned about your relationship with Miss Johnson."

Tom gave him a surprised look.

"Your girlfriend appears to be avoiding me, Tom, and I am curious to find out why that would be. I have a feeling you would be able to enlighten me as to her reasons for doing so."

"I am sure I do not know, sir. Why would you think that this has anything to do with me?"

Dumbledore gave him a penetrating stare. Tom knew he was performing Legilimency on him, which didn't faze him as he was an exceptionally gifted Occlumens, so he stared right back, while closing his mind to anything that could possibly implicate him.

"I know you're hiding something from me, Tom. Emma has…changed, since the onset of your…affair, and _not_ for the better. I believe you instructed her to avoid me so I would not find out about the cruelties you are undoubtedly subjecting her to."

"_Cruelties_?" Tom said, feigning outrage at such a preposterous suggestion. "I would never! I care deeply about Emma!"

"Do you now," said Dumbledore, with a skeptical look. "But just so you know, Riddle, you cannot keep her away from me forever. So you better make sure you treat her well, because I promise you that if I find that you do not, you _will_ be held responsible."

"Well, in that case, I shall have _nothing_ to fear," Tom replied defiantly.

"I hope so, Tom," said Dumbledore. "I certainly hope so. For her sake…_and_ yours."

----------

That night Tom got together with Emma, and they had a talk. The next day Emma resumed her Transfiguration classes, and when Dumbledore asked to have a word with her after class, she put up no resistance.

Emma sat at her desk, nervously scribbling little pictures on a piece of parchment, when Dumbledore addressed her.

"Emma," Dumbledore started. "You seem nervous. I mean you no harm, Emma. In fact, I wish to help you. May I ask you a few questions?"

Emma nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the parchment in front of her.

"Emma?" Dumbledore said.

Emma didn't respond, and waited patiently.

"Emma…could you please look at me while I am talking to you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, sir, I can't."

"Why not, Emma?"

"Tom warned me you would try to look inside my mind, and I can't let you, sir."

"Why not, Emma? Do you have anything to hide from me?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, sir," she replied. "What goes on between Tom and me is private. We are intimate, and I do not wish for anyone to be a witness to that."

There was silence for a moment. Then Dumbledore spoke again.

"Alright, Emma," he said softly. "I understand. I promise I will not try to look inside your mind."

Emma looked up shiftily, not sure whether to trust him or not.

"But I still would like to talk to you, as I am concerned about your well-being. Are you happy, Emma?"

"Yes, sir," she replied stiffly.

"Is it all you ever wished for, to be intimately involved with Tom Riddle?"

Emma gave a short and mirthless laugh at this, but then quickly recovered, and replied curtly, "Yes, sir."

There was another pause.

"Emma, are you afraid of him?"

Emma looked up briefly, and for a moment he imagined he saw an almost desperate expression on her face. But then it was gone, and she once again fixed her eyes on the parchment in front of her. "No, sir," she replied.

Once again, there was silence.

"If you are afraid of him, Emma," Dumbledore continued. "I can help. I can protect you. There is nothing he can do to you, that I cannot protect you from. There is no need for you to be in an abusive relationship. All you need to do is let me know, and it will all be over."

There was no reply. Emma continued doodling, her hands trembling now. Dumbledore walked over to her side and gently put a hand on her arm. "Would you like my assistance, Emma?" he asked softly.

He watched intently, as Emma appeared to be fighting some kind of internal struggle. Then, finally, she gritted her teeth and snapped at him, "No sir, I do not require assistance. I am perfectly happy in my relationship. I care about Tom and he cares about me. He is _not_ abusive."

Dumbledore quickly removed his hand, and gave her a disappointed look. He was sure she had been at the brink of disclosure there! Trying to salvage whatever he could, he said, "Are you _sure_, Emma?"

Emma nodded vigorously. Then she added, "Now, sir, if you have finished interrogating me about my relationship, I would like to be excused. I have another class to attend."

Dumbledore sighed as he took a step back. "Alright, Miss Johnson," he conceded. "You may go. But know, that if you ever change your mind, or even if you just need to talk, my door will always be open for you."

Emma got up and gathered her books together. "Thank you, sir," she said. "But that won't be necessary." And with that, she left.

Dumbledore stared after her as she left the room. He sighed. He was sure now that his suspicions were correct. But unless Emma was willing to cooperate, there was little he could do about it.

The minute Emma set foot outside Dumbledore's classroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Emma?" she heard the oh-so-familiar voice speak. She turned around. Tom immediately grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. It didn't take him long to figure out what had been said. He gulped. He prevailed, but it had been a close call! _Too_ close. He would have to speak with her about that. Maybe he needed to be a little more persuasive…

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Come," he said. "I'll walk you to your class."

As they were walking along, he heard a door open behind them. He looked back and saw Dumbledore stand in the door opening, observing the couple with a grave look on his face. Tom smirked at him, as he pulled Emma just a little closer.

The message Tom Riddle was conveying was only too clear to Dumbledore. He dejectedly shook his head as he went back inside his room.

----------

That evening Tom met up with Emma again in his potions lab. After the usual greetings, he stood with his arms folded, and addressed her with a grim smile. "Emma," he said menacingly. "I believe you _are_ in trouble!"

She gave him a shocked look, and her eyes opened wide. "But…but…I did everything you told me to!" she stammered.

Unperturbed, he studied her frail form as she stood shivering before him. "Hmmm, yeah," he said. "Except that I told you to immediately dispel any doubts Dumbledore could possibly have about our relationship. I am quite certain that you failed in that!"

"I…I tried!" she exclaimed anxiously.

He shook his head. "Not hard enough. You could have done _so_ much better!"

He took a step forward, grabbed her shirt and aggressively pulled her towards him. "Make no mistake, Emma," he spoke in an icy cold tone, his face inches from hers. "If you betray me, _no one _will be able to protect you, least of all Dumbledore! I shall _hunt_ you down wherever you are. You, and your family! And I will find you. And if you think that what I have done to you so far has been unpleasant…well, let me tell you. It will be _nothing_ to what will happen to you then!"

He laughed softly. "You will _beg_ for me to kill you, Emma. And I shall be merciful enough to grant you that wish…" Here he waited for a moment, before he continued, "…eventually."

Then he pushed her away from him, onto the floor, where she curled up into herself, shivering and crying.

"And now for your punishment." He crouched before her and gave her a sadistic grin. "Let me divulge to you a little fantasy I have had for a while now, Emma. Something I have been yearning to try out."

He stopped talking for a moment, and the only sound that was heard, was from Emma's quiet sobs. Then he continued, in an ominous voice, "I have been wondering what it would be like to fuck a girl who was under the Cruciatus Curse."

Emma gasped. Her eyes opened so wide they seemed in danger of rolling out of their sockets. She sprang up from the floor and scurried backwards in a sitting position. "NO!" she yelled. "NO! No, Tom, PLEASE! Not…not that!"

He folded his arms, the grin still plastered on his face. "_What_ did you just call me, Emma?" He spoke in a soft, but most threatening tone.

Emma started hyperventilating. "My Lord! My Lord! Master! I'm sorry! I made a mistake, I didn't mean to call you that!" She started crying. "_Please_, my Lord! Please don't do that to me, I'm begging you!"

He shook his head. "I am afraid you need to be taught a lesson, Emma." And with a wave of his wand, her clothes disappeared. His own were next, and a moment later he was on top of her, pinning her down.

And whereas normally she would let him do to her whatever he wanted, this time she was fighting. She screamed, kicked and cried, shaking her head from side to side, doing everything in her power in an attempt to throw him off.

"My, aren't we a little wildcat today!" he exclaimed, grinning still.

She really was no match for him. He could even more easily have overpowered her using magic, but he decided not to. He dug his nails into her arms as he pulled them over her head, holding them down by the wrists using only one hand. Then he pushed his legs in between hers, leaning his body on one, using his other hand to roughly push up the other leg. Then, without further ado, he invaded her, hurting her in doing so as she was, naturally, quite dry. She arched her back and took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes tight, no longer willing or prepared to look at him, all the while continuing her fruitless resistance.

"The way you are going, with all the thrashing about, I may not even need to use the Cruciatus Curse," he sniggered, clearly amused. "You seem like you are already under it!"

Her eyes flew open, and she stared at him hopefully, but he was already holding his wand, and with an evil smile, he said, "Crucio."

The pain was unreal. She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she felt like hot metal bars were prodding her on every inch of her skin. Her head seemed to be swelling up and ready to explode at any moment. A thousand knives appeared to be cutting up her insides, then tearing them apart. Had she been thrashing before, it was _nothing_ to what she was doing now! He actually seemed to have some trouble holding on to her. But the grin on his face did not fade, and he cruelly kept pumping himself into her body as she felt her world had come to an end.

Fortunately, he reached his climax in a relatively short time, and as he did, he took off the Curse. All her movements stopped immediately and she seemed to deflate. She felt torn and wiped out, as the after pains of the Curse were still coursing through her body. Her eyes were open, but they were staring unseeingly into space. She thought her life surely had come to an end; it just couldn't be possible to suffer _so_ much pain and still be alive.

He rolled off of her and dressed with a wave of his wand. Then he knelt down beside her, cast a few spells to heal the scratches and bruises on her body, and gave her a fleeting kiss, only lightly touching her lips. "Well, Emma," he spoke to her. "I hate to leave you so soon, but I _really_ must go. "You will find your way out, won't you?" And with that, he left, leaving her naked and alone in the dirt, still reeling from the ravaging effects the Curse had had on her body.


	9. First Party

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sara, thank you for your review! But Emma is too scared to go to anyone. She has realized by now that Tom ****_really_ is evil, and she is worried about what he'll do if she goes against him. Fear is an extremely powerful emotion! Even in Half Blood Prince, we find Dumbledore tell Harry that, "I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts, few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified."**

**If people were afraid to speak up against him _after_ school, they certainly would _during_ school.**

**Also, she knows Tom has a very good reputation with the teachers, he keeps up a good front. She's worried nobody will believe her, and then when they let him off, he'll come after her and her family.**

**She was **_**considering**_** talking to Dumbledore during the last chapter, and because of that she was punished severely. Had she not considered it and done exactly as Tom had told her, she would have been 'fine'. Her thoughts are now, that as long as she keeps to his rules, she may be okay (or at least survive).**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after their last get-together, Emma ran into Tom on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She hadn't been watching where she was going and almost crashed into him; or did he just appear out of thin air? She wasn't entirely sure.

He leaned over and touched her arm, and she recoiled slightly, still remembering their previous encounter. However, she corrected herself quickly when she saw the burning reprimand in his eyes. She smiled shakily.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Tom," she said. "You startled me!"

He gave her a stern look. Then, noticing her friends nearby, he broke out into a smile and gave her a quick hug. "No problem, sweetie," he said. "I am here to invite you to a party."

Emma's eyes opened wide. A party? He was actually going to allow her to go to a _party_ with him?

He laughed at her reaction. "Professor Slughorn is having another Slug Club get together," he said. "And we are requested to bring dates this time. I suppose you will be mine. I shall pick you up at 7, this Saturday night."

He paused for a little while, to let the words sink in. "I trust you will be wearing something…nice," he added. Then he gave her a quick kiss and disappeared.

----------

That Saturday, Emma was sitting on her bed, wondering what to wear for the party. She certainly had some suitable dresses, but didn't know which one to pick. She rested her head in her hands in a weary move. She was tired…tired of the charade that she was a part of. She really didn't want to go to a party… Correction, she really didn't want to go to a party with _him_! But, once again, she had no choice. And he had told her to look nice…she guessed she was supposed to be some kind of trophy for him.

"Emma?" sounded a concerned voice. "What's wrong? You look upset!" It was Jarinda. Emma had been so absorbed in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed her entering the dormitory.

Emma looked up with a shock. Uh-oh, she thought. Rule number two! She was supposed to appear happy! She needed an excuse…and quick!

She sighed, and gave Jarinda a vague smile. "Tom is taking me to a Slug Club party tonight," she said. "And I'm not sure what to wear. I have never been to one of those parties, and I want to look nice." She didn't _want_ to look nice, she _needed_ to look nice, she thought to herself. But she couldn't say _that_, of course.

"Ohhhh," said Jarinda, with a big smile now. "Is that all? I can help you with that! Let's see what you got."

Emma showed her the selection of dresses to pick from, and Jarinda looked through it. "Green!" Jarinda said, as she selected a pretty green dress that reached almost to the floor. "He'll like that! It's so…Slytherin!" she giggled.

Emma was disgusted at the thought. That would _really_ play up his vanity! There was no need to make him happier than he already was. "I don't know," said Emma. "How about this red one?"

But the red one was short. Too short, she thought. And too low cut! She didn't exactly want to look like his whore either… Jarinda took the red one off her hands. "Hmm," she said with a smirk. "Yes, I can see why you would like that one!"

Emma scoffed briefly as she quickly grabbed the dress off of her. "Never mind," she said. "I don't think it's that kind of party!"

"Alright, then it's back to the green!" Jarinda said as she held out the green one for Emma. "Go put it on!"

Emma sighed as she took her clothes off. Jarinda stared at her. "Wait!" she said suddenly. Then she dove into her trunk, rummaged around a bit, and came up triumphantly, holding something in her hands. "Here," she said, beaming, as she handed something over to her. "You have to keep your man happy, Emma! They like things like this. I've not worn it, seeing as I do not have a boyfriend…so _you_ may have it!"

Emma stared at the things in her hand. It was underwear. Lacy, frilly black underwear. A bra with wires beneath the cups, and a pair of panties with practically no back to them.

"You can see my butt in this!" Emma complained.

"Yeah, well, only if you take your dress off," Jarinda said, as she gave her a wink. "I assume you weren't planning on doing that _during_ the party?"

Emma stared at her, looking appalled. She did _not_ want to wear that.

"Go on!" said Jarinda, in an excited voice. "The only one who will see it, has seen all of you already! And I guarantee you he will like it."

Emma was still disgusted, but did not see a way out. She shrugged. Maybe he would never find out, she thought. There was a good chance of that. Either nothing sexual would happen between them tonight, or he would undress her with his wand as he usually did. So she decided to go along with it and dressed.

Jarinda helped her get ready and went all out. She curled Emma's hair and did her make-up, and when she was done, she stared at her with satisfaction. "Wait until you see yourself in the mirror, Emma!" she exclaimed. "Tom won't be able to keep his eyes off of you! You'll be the hit of the evening!"

Emma got up and looked in the mirror. She was shocked at her reflection. She barely looked like herself anymore! She was indeed…stunning! She couldn't help but smile. Yes, she would be the prettiest girl at the party, without a doubt. It made her feel good, and some of her old confidence started flowing back into her body. He should be really pleased with her now, as she had followed his commands, and did, indeed, look 'nice'.

She giggled, as she thought about the fact that she was likely to receive a _lot_ of attention. And not just from Tom Riddle…

As she left the common room that night at exactly 7, he was already waiting for her. As soon as he spotted her, he stared at her for a moment, with an almost hungry look on his face. But he recovered quickly, pulled her towards him and whispered, "Well, Emma! You took my instructions to heart, did you not? You _do_ look…_nice_."

She gave him a vague smile, and replied, "I'm just trying to avoid more…punishments."

"Yeah, right…" he smirked, as he let his gaze rove over her body. He noticed her breasts appeared to be larger than usual, and the tight-fitting dress hugged her behind, but doing so without showing any panty lines.

He took her hand and walked down to the dungeons with her, but before they got to Slughorn's office, he dragged her into a crevice in the wall that was hidden by a tapestry. There, he hitched the skirt of her dress up to her waist, and checked out the pretty lace undies. He placed his hands on her almost-bare buttocks and pulled her towards him. "Nice underwear, Emma," he breathed into her ear. "I believe you are actually trying to… _please_ me!"

Emma swallowed. She hadn't expected this so soon, at least, not before the party had even started. But she could already feel his erection pressing against her leg.

"We don't have much time," he whispered. "So let's make this quick…" He unzipped and freed his stiffened cock. "Go and put those pretty pink lips around me, Emma!"

She took a shaky breath and dutifully fell on her knees. She took him into her mouth and sucked. It didn't take very long, within moments, he was panting heavily. He grabbed the back of her head and started moving roughly in and out of her mouth. She choked, as he pushed himself deep inside her throat. Then he firmly held her head in place as he spilled his seed. She gagged and spluttered, but he didn't budge.

"_Swallow_, Emma," he commanded. "Swallow my seed…and then keep sucking. But gently!"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she continued to gag. He heard her swallow, but her cheeks were swelling up. She burst into a fit of coughs, and as she was regurgitating some of his sperm back over him, he finally let go of her. She immediately spat up over the floor and crumpled into a heap, retching and coughing.

"Damn it, Emma," he hissed. "You are ruining it!" He roughly picked her up off the floor. "Why can you not swallow it?"

Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's…it's gross!" she exclaimed. She stared at him with an angry look in her eyes. "_You_ try it!"

He glared at her. "Ugh…you are lucky we have to go, Emma," he told her. He whipped out his wand and cleaned up, as she straightened her clothes.

"I need some mouthwash," she said.

He gave her an angry stare, which was enough to silence her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the hallway towards Slughorn's office.

Slughorn's office was shrouded in semi-darkness, and music was playing in the background. There was chatter all around Emma, and house elfs were walking around carrying platters with drinks and snacks. Emma grabbed the first drink she managed to get her hands on and downed it. Anything to get rid of the taste, she thought. The drink was burning her throat, but it actually felt good, as it seemed to burn the taste away. Tom gave her an irritated look.

"Tom m'boy!" came Slughorn's voice out of nowhere. "Emma! You look beautiful, Emma! How nice to see the two of you together. You make such a handsome couple!"

Tom grinned as he put his arm around Emma and pulled her towards him. "Yes…and thank you for your assistance with that, Professor!"

"Anytime, m'boy," Slughorn said. "Anything for my favorite student!"

Then Slughorn turned to Emma, who had been following the conversation with surprise etched on her face. He winked at her. "Well, Emma?" he said. "Was I right? Is he everything I told you he would be?"

Emma thought back to Slughorn's words that day after class. Hard working…yes. Unusually bright…yes. Reliable…no. Trustworthy…absolutely not. Loyal…no. Never causes anyone any problems…ahem! Couldn't get a better boyfriend…couldn't have done _worse_, more like it.

"Yes, absolutely, Professor!" she said with a bright smile, as she snuggled up to Tom. "You were _so_ right…I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful boyfriend!"

Tom now gave her a satisfied look as Slughorn gave them a broad smile. "Wonderful, wonderful!" he said. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, then. _Do_ enjoy yourselves…eat, drink, have fun!"

The conversation with Slughorn gave Emma an idea. She decided she would be good. She was already the prettiest girl at the party, and she thought she could easily lay it on a little thicker, even. She would _wow_ everyone…she would make Tom look good. So good, that people would be envious of him. That should put him in a good mood! And then, maybe, she could strike up some sort of deal.

And that's just what she did. She moved through the crowd with a most confident air, and a bright and irresistible smile. She flirted with the boys and men that were present, but always made sure they knew who she belonged to. She praised Tom heavily to anyone who would listen, and made sure to declare how much she 'loved' him. She told them she was wearing Slytherin colors, just so he would realize how important he was to her.

She played her part admirably well, and by the end of the evening most everyone was highly enamored by her, and many had congratulated Tom on having such an adorable girlfriend, who obviously held him in extremely high regard.

Emma had also noticed a Slytherin girl, who seemed to hang around Tom a lot. She was clearly flirting with him, and he seemed to be fine with that. He certainly didn't appear to do anything to discourage the girl. It actually made Emma feel good to see that, as it gave her hope. Hope that maybe someday soon, he would move on and pick a different girl as his companion…

When most people had left the party, Emma spotted Tom sitting in a comfortable chair by the fireplace. He looked relaxed, and seemed to be having a casual conversation with another Slytherin boy sitting nearby, while drinking something that resembled wine. There was a girl sitting on the other boy's lap.

Emma strolled over and gave Tom a kiss on his cheek. He grinned at her, spread his legs somewhat, and patted his knee as an invite for her to sit down, and so she did. The boy, who apparently was called Mulciber, clearly had had too much to drink and his speech slurred somewhat.

"Great catch, Riddle!" he exclaimed, as he gave Emma an admiring look. "She's gorgeous!"

"Of course," said Tom confidently. "Only the best…"

The girl sitting on Mulciber's lap gave Emma a scornful look, and diverted his attention away from Emma by kissing him full on the mouth. Mulciber seemed very much okay with that, and responded right away, apparently losing all interest in Tom and Emma.

Tom put an arm around Emma and pulled her towards him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, as she leaned against his chest. She didn't say anything for a little while as she was trying to pluck up her courage.

Then, finally, she spoke. Softly, so that no one else would hear. "You know…Tom," she said. "I _have_ been good tonight, haven't I?"

He frowned slightly, then replied with a smirk, "Yes, Emma. You have been."

She gulped. "Okay, then," she breathed, her voice trembling slightly. "Do you…do you think I may have earned a reward?"

He grinned broadly now and stared at her amusedly. "Ah," he said. "I thought there may be an…ulterior motive there somewhere. What do you want?"

She was breathing faster than normal now, as nerves were raging through her body. She blushed scarlet. "Could you…could you…please…not try to make me…swallow anymore?"

He had just taken a sip of his wine, and now spat half of it out as he burst into a fit of laughter. Emma just sat and waited for him to recover, holding her breath for his answer to her question. When he finally recovered somewhat, he stared at her with a highly amused look in his eyes, still chuckling.

"Emma," he began. "You are _so_ amusing! You certainly know how to entertain me, sweetheart." He took another sip of his wine and leaned back into his chair, with his arm still around her shoulders. Emma kept staring at him.

"What?" he said, looking back at her.

"You haven't answered my question."

"You were actually being _serious_?"

"Yes!"

His eyes were twinkling as he stared at her. Then he took another sip. "Think again, Emma," he said resolutely, as he put his empty glass down on a nearby table.

"But…but…" Emma sputtered.

He held up his hand. "Enough," he said. "It is time for us to go. Come."

She reluctantly got up. She was highly disappointed. She didn't think she was asking for that much, and she really had done her best, tonight. So he was just going to completely disregard her request?"

"Wait for me a moment," he said, as he walked off to the other side of the room.

Emma's gaze followed him, and she noticed he went to see the Slytherin girl that had been flirting with him earlier. He spoke with the girl for a little while, then came back to her.

"Come, Emma," he said, as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

Once outside, he pulled her back into the crevice behind the tapestry, and lit his wand. He took something out of his pocket. It was a vial.

"Do you know what this is, Emma?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

He opened the vial. "Here, smell it."

Emma sniffed the vial. "It's the Awareness Potion!" she said.

"Very Good, Emma," he said, as he downed it with a gulp.

She stared at him again. What was he planning on _now_?

He grinned at her. "You have taken it before, Emma. Do you remember what it felt like?"

She nodded. "Yes…I felt aware of everything and everyone around me."

"Yes. You knew where I was," he said. "Exactly. To the millimeter, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"And you knew what I was doing. And where I was looking, right?"

She nodded again.

He smirked. "Right. Make sure you remember that, Emma! Keep it in mind," he said mysteriously.

He took his wand out, and cast a spell on her head. She felt like he had smashed an egg on it, as cold trickles were running down her body. She looked highly confused.

"I just cast a disillusionment spell on you, Emma," he said. "No one will see you now. But _I_ can sense you. I know where you are. Now…"

He paused for a moment, before he continued again.

"You are coming with me to Slytherin House. Stay close to me, I do not want anyone to know you are there. Do not talk. At all. Just do as I tell you. Do you understand that?"

"Y…yes," she gulped.

He looked in her direction for another moment, then he said, "Let's go."

He guided her through the Slytherin Common Room towards the stairs leading down to the dormitories. He nodded to Mulciber and his girl, who were making out on the couch. Instead of going to the dormitories on the right though, he went left into a separate hallway. Once in there, he muttered something under his breath, and a door appeared in the wall. He opened the door and indicated for her to get in. "This is the Head Boy room," he said, at Emma's amazed expression. "It gets moved to whatever House the current Head Boy is in. It's soundproof, you can hear any noises going on outside, but no one can hear what goes on _inside_. It's perfect!"

The room was not huge, but nice. There was a bed, a desk and a cabinet. There was another door, too, presumably leading to a private bathroom. Everything was decorated in Slytherin colors.

Then he cast a levitation charm on her, and she felt herself floating to the ceiling.

He lay down on his bed, staring at the spot she had floated up to and sniggered. "Once you get used to the charm, you will find you can move about a little. You do not have to remain all the way up there! In fact, I want you further down. Closer to me."

Emma got used to the charm quickly, and then slowly floated herself downwards.

"Better," he said, as he checked his watch. "Now, listen carefully. Something is going to happen in a moment, and I want you to watch. I want you to watch very carefully. Do not make a noise, and make sure you are not 'detected'. But get as close as you can. You should be able to get _real_ close, as you can hover above me. Remember, I know where you are and where you are looking. You need to pay attention. If you do not, or if you show no interest at all, you will be very unhappy later on. Let that be a warning! Now, nod if you understood all that.

She nodded, but was extremely confused. She had no idea what was going to happen, and she was not sure she _wanted_ to know…"

At first, nothing _did_ happen, and she was just floating aimlessly in the space around his bed. Then she heard a noise coming from outside the room, and a soft voice whisper his name. He grinned, got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come in, Cyndi," he whispered, and the next moment, the girl from the party entered. He closed the door behind her, put an arm around her and took her to his bed.

Emma stared at them open-mouthed. _He wanted her to watch him with another girl?_

It soon became clear that that was _exactly_ what he wanted. He kissed the girl briefly, then instructed her to unzip him. "Do what you are good at, Cyndi," he told her.

Within no time, she had him unzipped and in her mouth. She happily sucked, licked and stroked him, with apparent ease and skill. To Emma, it looked like she had been doing this kind of thing for years! She seemed to know exactly where to touch and how, to give him the greatest pleasure. He groaned. "Ahhhh, you sure are good at this, Cyndi," he said, briefly flitting his eyes up to where Emma was watching it all with a mixture of disgust and interest.

Cyndi giggled. "Yeah," she said. "I bet I am better then that prissy girlfriend of yours!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well," he said. "She doesn't have quite the…_experience_, that you have. Now, get on with it, slut!"

Cyndi fell quiet, and continued doing what she did. Shortly after, he tensed up and groaned, and Emma saw the girl slow down. But she didn't stop. She kept sucking, and Emma saw her make some obvious swallowing motions. She kept licking and sucking him until she had cleaned him off completely. Then she swallowed again and beamed at him.

"How was that, Tom?" she inquired.

"Wonderful," he answered, and she seemed to glow with pride after that. He leaned over her and said, in a clear voice, "Well, Cyndi, tell me. How did that taste?"

"Great!" Cyndi replied. "I loved it! You're the best, Tom. Nobody tastes better than you do!"

He chuckled. "Of course," he said. "Now, we are done, so get out."

Her face fell. "But…but Tom…can't we cuddle a little first? You…you barely even kissed me!"

"I do not _cuddle_," he said. "Besides, I cannot have anyone finding out that you are here, or they could tell Emma. And I can't have _that_ now, can I? The quicker you are gone, the less risk. So…_go_, slut! Cuddle up with someone else."

The girl looked highly affronted, but she left anyway. As soon as she was gone and her footsteps were no longer audible, he lazily pointed his wand at Emma who crashed onto the bed. He chuckled, and indicated for her to follow him. He guided her out of his room and through the common room, then cast a disillusionment charm on himself too and walked her up to Ravenclaw tower. Once there, he took the charm off of her and she became visible again.

"Tomorrow, you may show me what you learned from that," he told her, as he promptly turned around and left.

As he was walking back to the dungeons, he was chuckling at the audacity of her request. Interesting, he thought, that after everything he had done to her, she was _still_ trying to exert some kind of control over him. The silly girl didn't seem to realize that that only made him _more_ determined to prove to her how erroneous she was in assuming she could somehow manipulate him into giving in to her demands.

He smirked. She was going to swallow, he promised himself. By the end of the day tomorrow, at the latest.

----------

Emma was really upset when she entered Ravenclaw tower. She had a lump in her throat and there were tears in her eyes. How could he _possibly_ be so nasty to her? She had been so good! She had done _everything_ in her power to make him feel good. And he wouldn't even grant her a small favor like _that_? Clearly there were other girls who could see to his 'needs' in that department. Why would he specifically want _her_? And why could he not be just a _little_ bit nice, for once? She dropped onto her bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	10. First Challenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****jdlarder, thank you so much for your review! In answer to your question, this is a short story, it is almost over.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as Emma was walking back to Ravenclaw tower after lunch, she felt a pull at her arm. "Come with me, Emma," she heard Tom say.

She gritted her teeth, and reluctantly went with him.

As they were walking through the halls and getting out of earshot of the other students, she suddenly could no longer contain her anger. "Why do you have to be so mean?" she blurted out, as tears started filling up her eyes.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I was really, _really_ nice to you, yesterday," she cried. "Doesn't that count for _anything_?"

He stopped walking. "Don't you _ever_ give up, Emma?" he said. Then he took a step closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You are going to suck me and you are going to swallow! Alright?"

"NO!" shouted Emma, as tears now started falling down her cheeks. "No, that's _not_ alright, and I am _not_ going to do it! You can't make me!"

She knew, the minute she said it, that that had been a mistake. He slowly took one step away from her and folded his arms. His eyes were twinkling, and a huge smirk came over his face. "_Really_?" he said in an ominous tone.

Emma was trembling and bit her lip. She wished she could take that last sentence back.

"Of course, I could _make_ you," said Tom. "Did you forget about the Imperius Curse, Emma?"

Emma gulped. Shoot, she thought. She _had_ forgotten about that!

He chuckled. "However…_now_, you have provided me with a challenge! I shall _not_ use the Imperius Curse. You will _willingly_ subject yourself to my needs by the end of today."

He paused for a moment, as he took in her trembling figure.

"I…I didn't mean to challenge you," she stammered. "It's…it's just that…why me? I mean…Cyndi seems to be happy doing that…why not her?"

"Get back to your common room, Emma," he stated simply.

She stared at him for a moment, then in a huff, she turned and left.

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon worrying. How could she have been so stupid? Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut? There was no telling what he would do to her _now_…

With a heavy heart she sauntered to the Great Hall that evening, keeping a lookout for him so she could try to avoid him should he come her way. But he didn't actually approach her until she was about to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. He came up to her from behind, pulled her unexpectedly into a hug and started whispering into her ear.

"Whatever you do, Emma, do not leave the Great Hall tonight without my permission. "I guarantee you will be _very_ sorry if you do. Do you understand that?"

She nodded demurely. That didn't seem like too big a deal, she thought.

"I _will_ allow you, however," he continued, "to come over to the Slytherin table and sit on my lap…should you feel the…_urge_…to do so." He laughed softly at this. Then he quickly brushed her lips with his, and was off.

She stared at him, highly confused. What was that supposed to mean? She decided not to let it bother her and sat down.

And that was when she felt it. She gasped loudly, immediately attracting the attention of the people sitting around her.

'Shoot!' she thought. Shoot, shoot, shoot! The _bastard_ had put one of his spells on her!

She hid her face in her hands. She could feel the heat rising through her body, up to her face. She blushed ferociously as little beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She had to concentrate on suppressing the urge to moan out loud.

"What's up with you?" said Jarinda, who was sitting next to her. Then, as she noticed the redness of her face and the look in her eyes, a knowing smile came over her. "Why, Emma," she giggled, "he has _some_ effect on you, hasn't he?"

Emma didn't respond. She couldn't _believe_ this! He was going to make her orgasm in front of _everyone_! She was breathing heavily now, and gulped, as a particularly intense tremor ran through her. 'Ohhhhhhhh', she thought. She cast a look over at the Slytherin table, and saw him sitting there, happy, relaxed, seemingly unaware of what was happening to her. And she…she felt so…_hot_…

She quickly got up from her chair. Too quick, as she knocked it over in the process. It made an awfully loud noise. Damn, could it get any worse? Now half the school was looking at her!

She felt her face burning as she tried to set her chair upright again. Trembling, she finally succeeded. She thought she surely must be redder than the Gryffindor's banner by now…

She tried to be inconspicuous as she walked towards the Slytherin table, but she knew she was failing miserably. She thought she could feel every eye in the room on her! When she got to his chair, he gave her an amused look. "Ah, Emma!" he said. "How nice to see you! Sit down, sweetheart."

He patted his knee for her to sit on, and reluctantly she obliged. She embraced him as she sat down, trying to hide her face in his shoulder.

"Tom…_please_," she whispered desperately. "Take me out of here!"

He chuckled. Slightly louder than necessary, ensuring that at least _some_ people were able to hear, he said, "Why, Emma. I know you _love_ me, sweetie. But can you not _control_ your urges? Do we really need to leave _right now_?"

Emma had a hard time controlling anything. She breathed in deep and ragged, and let a soft moan escape her mouth. "TOM! PLEASE!" she whispered urgently. "Don't make me go through this! Not in front of _everybody_!"

He laughed softly. "Well," he said, much softer now. "I can take you out, Emma. But you _know_, what you are going to have to do then."

She shook her head wildly. "No," she said, in shallow breaths. "No…Tom, please don't ask that of me! _Please_…"

"Hmm," he said. "I guess then you will be climaxing in front of the whole school."

He pushed her away from him slightly, held her face and looked her in the eyes. Then he whispered in her ear again, "You will be the topic of conversation for a while. I would wager that that may even last until the end of the school year. You will be very…_popular_, my dear!"

She wriggled on his lap as the feeling intensified, and it was getting harder and harder for her to remain passive under it. "Tom…_no_…take me out! Please…_please_, take me out!" She swallowed hard. "I…I will do whatever you want me to, if you take me out of here."

"_Really_?"

"Really," she admitted breathlessly. "Now, please!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Promise me, Emma."

"I _promise_! Now let's go!"

He grinned, but gave no indication of getting up yet.

"TOM!" she cried out desperately.

"Promise you will put to use what you learned last night."

"I promise! Anything! _Anything_ you want, but _please_ get me out of here _now_!" She followed up her plea with another moan.

"Alright then," he said, as he got up with her. He took her hand and walked out of the room with her. She was practically dragging him along, frantically looking for a place to go.

"Keen, aren't we?" he grinned at her. "Here, this way."

They went into a deserted classroom, and he cast some spells on it once they got inside. Emma stood pressed with her back against the wall and moaned loudly. She sank through her knees onto the floor. By the time he came to her, she was pretty far gone. He crouched beside her and observed her for a moment. Then he gave her a long and lingering kiss. She had to break out of it as she felt herself finally reach her orgasm, and cried out loud, throwing her head back as she did so.

As she lay there, basking in the aftermath of the experience, Tom sat beside her, giving her a persistent smirk.

"What?" she said finally, as she was slowly recovering.

"Hungry?" he asked, amused.

----------

Emma had a bad taste in her mouth as she walked back to Ravenclaw tower a little while later. She was hurrying along, as she couldn't _wait_ to rinse with mouthwash. _Disgusting_, she thought to herself. Absolutely disgusting! She didn't _ever_ want to do that again! She had thought she was going to throw up afterwards, but fortunately, she hadn't. He seemed reasonably pleased with her, although she was a little concerned when he had told her she 'just needed a little more practice' to get it completely right. She hoped that that was just an idle threat, meant to upset her, and nothing more than that.

She was practically ambushed by Jarinda when she got back. "Emma?" she giggled. "Really! Could you be any more _obvious_? How desperate were you?"

Emma gave her a faint smile and ascended the staircase to the dormitories. Jarinda was following along. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," said Emma. "That okay with you?"

Jarinda shrugged. "Fine, I'll wait." And she plopped down on her bed.

When Emma came back from the bathroom, she sat down on her own bed. Jarinda got up and sat next to her. "So…he's _that_ good, that you get excited just when he comes over to give you a hug before dinner?" she grinned. "And then, before you even eat a _bite_, you run over to him, curl up on his lap and then drag him out of the Great Hall to do…who knows what?" Jarinda was laughing. Then she started sniffing. Her eyes opened wide. "You used _mouthwash_, Emma?" she smirked.

----------

Tom's comment had, unfortunately for Emma, not been an idle threat. For the next week or so, whenever he saw an opportunity, he would drag her to a classroom, crevice, broom closet, hidden passage, or whatever, to 'practice'. She didn't know _where_ he came from most of the time, he just seemed to appear. By the end of the week, she felt numb. She didn't even care anymore. She still thought it was gross, but after at least 20 or so 'practices' in one week, she was now somewhat used to it. At which point he suddenly seemed a lot less interested, the frequency of those encounters dwindled and, eventually, died down completely.


	11. First Breakup

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There will be one more update after this, and then the story is over.**

**Please review!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom and Emma got together rarely now, usually in his potions lab. Emma was quite happy their affair appeared to be dying, and couldn't wait for it to be over completely. But he still seemed to be stringing her along through to the end of the school year, which was approaching rapidly.

Finally, N.E.W.T.'s were over and done with, and the Hogwarts' Express would be leaving the next day. Tom looked Emma up during lunch, and told her to meet him that night at his lab.

So that night, as usual, Emma went to see him.

"Well, Emma," he began. "I have good news for you." He grinned at her as she gave him a puzzled look.

"I have decided I am going to let you live," he continued.

Emma gulped. "W…what?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said with a smirk. "After all, you have helped me obtain two very useful potions. Additionally, I have enjoyed your company. You have provided me with some…pleasurable moments. Therefore, I have decided that as a reward, you will be allowed to continue living your life. I shall ensure that you will not be killed by my command."

Emma just stared at him as he laughed softly.

"However," he added. "I must warn you, that should you cause me any problems, _ever_, that that reward will be revoked. For example, if either of those potions ever turn up, anywhere at all, I will assume you have been involved in that. And I will find you, no matter where you are. Do you understand that, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, my Lord," she said quietly.

He stared at her for a little while, his eyes narrowed. "If you ever go against me, Emma… or if you ever do anything that displeases me, I promise you that you will regret it. You…and your family. I shall personally come out to Henley…or wherever they may be at that particular time, and take care of them. And I shall make sure to let _Beth_ know who to blame for her suffering." He gave her an evil smile.

Emma's eyes opened wide, at the mention of the name of her birth town and her sister. How could he possibly know about _them_?

"You see, Emma, you cannot keep secrets from me. I will know!" he turned around for a moment and stared at the wall. Then he turned back to her.

"I trust you know what would displease me. And if you are ever in doubt about whether I would approve of something…just assume that I would not." Once again he took a little break before he continued.

"I shall also allow you to use the potions for yourself, if you wish. Just you, no one else. Do not even mention them to anyone else, _ever_. Is that clear, Emma?"

"Yes, my Lord," Emma said again.

"Then we no longer have anything to say to each other," he said, turning away from her. "You may go."

Emma stood there for a moment, staring at him, wondering if he was going to say goodbye. But when he remained quiet, she just left. She understood that that was it, it was over.

Emma practically skipped back to her common room to finish her packing. She was free at last!


	12. First Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet day for business. Emma Johnson walked around the little store that she owned in Henley, the small town where she was born, and was reflecting on her life. She was 29 years old, it had been 11 years since she had left Hogwarts.

At first, Emma had continued studying potions, but she missed her family, and her experience with Tom Riddle had left her wary of wizarding life, so she had decided she preferred being close to her family and live the rest of her life as a Muggle. With the help of her parents she had opened the small general store, and she was quite happy with it. Most of her customers were ordinary Muggles, but she did get the occasional odd-looking customer, who would come for some of Emma's '_special_' product line.

In the back of the store there was a small hallway, with a door and a set of stairs. The stairs led to the modest apartment upstairs over the store, where Emma lived. The door led to Emma's office. The office contained a cupboard that contained these 'special' products, all potions that were hard to make and sought after by many a witch and wizard, who would travel to Henley just to obtain one of these little vials with their liquid treasures inside.

That is to say, anyone opening that cupboard would see shelves that were sparingly filled with a few of these vials. But for Emma, the cupboard was much more than that.

When the store was closed, Emma would use her wand to open up the back of the cupboard, which would lead to an expansive room. This was Emma's 'magic' room, where she kept anything magical, hidden away from anyone who would come visit the store or her apartment. Three walls in this room were covered in bookcases, filled with many, many books on various magical subjects, but mostly about potions. The fourth wall contained shelf after shelf of highly unusual items, like frogs' legs, unicorn horn powder, dragon liver, etc. etc., and cauldrons in various sizes and makes. This room was where Emma would brew her potions.

Emma was a highly skilled potion maker, she could make any potion known to wizard kind, which is why wizards and witches from all over the country would come out to Henley to obtain some of her products.

But in addition to the known potions, she would also work on her 'fantasy' potions. She still got a thrill out of trying to develop new and 'impossible' potions, but never again, not since she had left Hogwarts, had she succeeded in producing another one. It didn't stop her from trying, though.

Emma sighed as she reflected on the other aspect of her life; her disastrous love life. When she had left school, she had at first been very wary of anyone of the male species, and had not wanted to be involved in romantic relationships at all. But eventually, the trauma of her experiences with Tom Riddle had started wearing off, and she had let herself be seduced by some of the many male suitors that had been pursuing her.

The men Emma had been with, had been Muggles, and after a lengthy courtship she had allowed one of them to become more intimate with her. But there had been a problem. For some reason, he had not been able to touch her. In fact, when he tried, his hand had burned and he had received blisters on his fingers.

Needless to say this was a major setback in their relationship.

Emma didn't understand, and consulted the witch she had met in school, with whom she was still in contact; Jarinda. They had met in the Leaky Cauldron and enjoyed a meal together, reminiscing about their school days. Emma had explained about her problem, and her friend's reaction had been…well, _interesting_.

"Oh, Emma, you have been claimed!" had Jarinda's immediate response been.

Emma had given her a puzzled look. "I have been _what_?"

"Claimed! It's pretty common, a lot of wizards do that to their girls." Then she had casually followed that up with, "It must have been Tom Riddle, since he was your first, and you can only be claimed after your _first_ sexual encounter."

Emma had been shocked, and anxious to learn what this was all about.

"After you had sex for the very first time, Emma, did he cast a spell over you?"

Emma had thought back to that day, and remembered he had indeed done something that resembled casting a spell. But when she had questioned him about it, he had said he hadn't actually done anything! So this is what she had told Jarinda.

"Well, clearly he did, since you have the symptoms. When a girl has been claimed, she cannot be touched intimately by anyone but the caster. Anyone who tries, will burn themselves, usually resulting in blistering."

Emma had frowned. "But that doesn't make sense!" she had said. "I have visited doctors since, and they have been able to touch me without any problem!"

"There has to be sexual intent, otherwise the spell doesn't work," Jarinda had simply explained.

"But that is awful!" Emma had complained. "So any girl that has been claimed, would never be able to be with another man after that?"

Jarinda had been laughing at her after this. "Of course not, silly, that would indeed be awful! But fortunately, it isn't anywhere _near_ as bad as that, as the spell can be removed. In fact, it is really simple. The boy or the girl, either one can remove it. All you need to do is give a little wave with your wand, think about the person who was involved, picture them in your mind, and say 'Virgo Cantatem Libra'. That's all! Piece of cake."

Emma had felt relieved. That didn't seem like such a big deal at all! She should be able to accomplish that. "Alright, I think I can do that. But what is the point of such a spell, if it can so easily be removed?" she had finally asked Jarinda.

Jarinda had shrugged. "It's useful when there still is a relationship going on between the two parties involved, since the boy will know that way when the girl intends to be unfaithful. She would have to remove the spell first, and that will have an effect on him. He will know."

Suddenly, Emma's breath had been stuck in her throat. She had experienced a sinking feeling in her stomach. "He…he will _know_? How will he know?" she had fearfully asked.

"That's what the spell does. If it is removed, both people involved will feel it. They will know. And, of course, if you're still in that relationship, that would spell trouble! But you're no longer involved with Tom, are you? Have you even _seen_ him since you left Hogwarts?"

Emma had shaken her head. No, she hadn't seen him at all since she had left Hogwarts. But she still remembered his parting words, as if he had spoken them only the day before, 'If you are ever in doubt about whether I would approve of something…just assume that I would not.' That's what he had said. Is that what he had meant? Would she be in trouble if she removed this spell? But he couldn't have meant that, could he? That must have referred to other things, not to this! It _couldn't_ have referred to this, that would have been ridiculous! But how could she find out? Should she take the risk? She gulped.

Jarinda had had no idea what their relationship had been like. Emma had told her on the train that he had broken up with her just before they had left the castle, and Jarinda had assumed that Emma had been heartbroken. She wouldn't have understood that Emma was ecstatic about her break-up, so Emma had never explained that that's how she had felt.

So on that day in the Leaky Cauldron, more than 2 years later, Jarinda had been staring at her. "Emma?" she had said, when she had noticed Emma's uncomfortable expression. "Emma…you _are_ going to remove it, aren't you? It has been more than 2 years! You don't really think you are going to get back with Tom again one day, do you?"

Emma had shaken her head and laughed. No, she doubted very much that she would ever see him again. At least, she hoped with all her heart that she never would! So she had pretended to be perfectly happy with Jarinda's explanation and they had finished their meal.

And now, 9 years after that conversation with Jarinda, she still hadn't taken off that claim. She had intended to, though. The number of times she had stood in her 'magic' room, with her wand out, ready to say the words, were practically countless. But she was supposed to picture him in her mind before saying the words, and every time she did, a chill would creep up her spine and she would be afraid. What if that would displease him? He said he would find her. Her _and_ her family. And that he would do horrible things to them, and most likely kill them! She couldn't imagine this would actually displease him, but what if it did? They weren't exactly hard to find…

She shivered at the thought. She had never been brave enough to try. And so, she had never again had a steady boyfriend. She had practically resigned herself to living out her life on her own, and consoled herself brewing potions.

----------

Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he was now mostly called, was having a bad day. He had gone to Hogwarts and had practically begged Dumbledore to give him a job teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had not gone for it. Not that he had expected him to, but he was still unhappy about it. He did not like it, when people were defying him, and he would usually deal with them right away. But this wizard was different. He was stronger, more powerful than any other wizard or witch he had ever met. Not that he did not think he could defeat him. He was pretty certain he could, but this had not been the time, or the place. However, one day, he would kill that man, as he had been a thorn in his side ever since his first day at school. Just thinking about him infuriated him!

He sighed. He had gone back to the bar after his meeting with the old coot, met up with his Death Eaters, and apparated to Malfoy Manor, the home of Abraxas Malfoy, a wealthy associate of his. He had been living in various different places, but for right now he was a guest in this man's home. He was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, thinking. He had ordered everyone to leave him alone, as he needed some time to himself.

Hogwarts…it had been 11 years since he had been there. He had fond memories of the place, since he had considered it his first _real_ home. It had been a good feeling to walk through those familiar halls. The castle with all its secrets, a lot of them only _he_ knew about. He thought about the Chamber of Secrets. The Room of Requirements. The secret passageways. His potions lab.

He grinned when he thought about his potions lab. There had been this girl… what was her name again? Emma Johnson. Yes, she had been a source of enjoyment for him at the time. She had been tough, at first, but he had broken her eventually. And she had been useful, too! Two of his best potions he had developed with her. And not to forget…his 'special' spells. He smirked. She had been his inspiration for those. And they had been extremely entertaining! He certainly had had some fun with them.

He wondered what had become of her. Clearly she never married…as he would have noticed. The girl couldn't have had sex for 11 years! Such a waste, since she sure had been pretty. She had been a great fuck! He lay back in his chair, and realized he was getting a hard-on thinking about her.

Then a roguish thought came to him. It had been a while since he had been with a woman. He had been too busy. But right now he sure could use some! He needed something to cheer him up, and Emma would do nicely. He would test his Death Eaters' abilities and see how long it would take for them to locate her, and bring her to him. He grinned as he called for the house elf.

----------

That night after dinner, Emma had gone to her 'magic' room to work on her potions, when she heard the doorbell ring. She hadn't really started anything major yet, so she left the room, closed the cupboard and went to open the door. Wizards, she thought as she glimpsed them through the glass. She frowned. She had not received any owls announcing the arrival of any wizards with a request for a particular potion, as she usually did. She wondered what they needed at such an unusual time. The store was closed after all!

She opened the door. "Good evening," she said. "It's really past closing time, but I'll see what I can do to accommodate you. What kind of potion do you need?"

The two men sneered at her. "No potions today," one of them said. "We'll be needing something else…" And with a wave of his wand, she was immobilized. Two hands grabbed her arms and before she knew it, she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight tube, and everything around her disappeared.

When things came back into focus, her surroundings had changed. She appeared to be in a field in front of a gate, that was part of a fence around a massive house. She was being levitated off the ground, through the gate and up the walkway to the house.

Emma was overcome with fear. Clearly, something bad was happening. She was being kidnapped! She had read in the Daily Prophet that there had been the occasional attack on Muggle-borns lately. She wondered if this was related to that?

The walk was short. In no time, they reached the house. Her feet were set back on the ground, and someone searched her for a wand. It wasn't there, she had left it in her office. She had been so stupid to feel safe enough to leave it there, when she went to open the door. When they were satisfied that she didn't have a wand on her, they took off the spell.

"Where am I?" she asked in a voice laced with panic. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

One of the men grinned at her. "The Dark Lord wants to see you," he replied.

She shook her head. "The…the _who_?"

"The Dark Lord…_Lord Voldemort_," he explained.

And suddenly, Emma was unable to breathe. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes opened wide, and fear started flowing through her veins, flooding every part of her body.

She was in a state of near paralysis as she was being led through a door into a room, towards a high-backed seat that was facing the fireplace.

"We have her, my Lord," said the man who had been answering her questions.

With that, a figure stood up from the chair, and turned towards them. Emma gasped. Although changed significantly and no longer as handsome as he used to be, there was no doubt that the man standing in front of her, was the adult Tom Riddle.

His eyes locked onto Emma's for a moment, then he turned to the two men. "Forty minutes," he said. "Not bad. Not bad at all! I thank you, you may go now." And the two men left, leaving Emma alone with the man who had once been the only boyfriend she had ever had.

Emma was staring at him with her mouth open, as he stood, with his arms folded, a somewhat angry look on his face. He appeared to be waiting for something.

Emma's palms were sweating. She was searching through her mind, trying to think if there was anything, anything at all, that she had done that could have angered him. Did someone produce one of the potions they had developed? He had said he'd blame her if that happened. But it hadn't been her! She had never mentioned them to _anyone_, and even though she had permission to use them, she never had! So why was she here?

"Did you forget the _rules_, Emma?" he finally said.

The rules! The rules? What was he talking about, which ones? 'Oh damn,' she thought, as she fell on her knees.

"My Lord," she whispered humbly.

Still, he didn't say anything. Emma became more and more scared as she was lying there on her knees. What was he waiting for? He was going to kill her, wasn't he? How long would he take? Was he going to torture her first? A thousand questions ran through her mind as she was trembling before him.

Then he finally spoke again. "Get up, Emma."

She was trembling from head to toe, as she rose to her feet. But to her surprise, he was actually smiling now.

"How nice to see you, Emma," he said. "It has been a while, hasn't it? About 11 years I would say. Isn't that right?"

Emma nodded cautiously. "Yes, my Lord," she replied softly.

"I see you have not changed much. A little older…more mature. But you are still beautiful!" With that, he took a step closer to her, cocked his head and gently stroked her hair.

Emma gulped.

He laughed softly. "You are afraid of me, are you not, Emma?" he said. "Why is that? Is there anything that you did, that would give you cause to be afraid?"

She shook her head and swallowed.

"Hmm," he said as he stared into her eyes. "No…I see that you did not. You have been loyal."

He smiled at her, as his hand moved towards her chin and pushed it up a little. "So there is no need to be afraid, my dear. You must know by now that Lord Voldemort appreciates loyalty? You are in no danger."

Somehow, she wasn't entirely reassured by his words, although she did manage a faint smile.

He paused for a moment. "You wish to know why you are here, don't you, Emma?"

"Y…yes, my Lord," she stammered.

He took a step back from her. "I had the pleasure of visiting our old school today, Emma," he said, as he was slowly walking around her, observing her from every angle. When she came back in his line of vision, he continued, "And as I was walking through it, remembering what it was like when I went there, I was reminded of you."

He grinned. "I remembered all the happy times we shared there, Emma." He stopped and stared directly at her again. "And I felt an urge to…reminisce. Relive old times, if you will."

She gulped again. A feeling of impending doom was enveloping her.

He smirked. He walked forwards. "I can see you are excited," he said sarcastically. He cupped her face with both his hands now and gave her a penetrating stare. "But Emma…we had some good times, did we not? It has been a while. And I know there has not been anyone else! You must feel like you are…missing out." He let go of her face and started laughing. "Don't worry, Emma, I shall give you something tonight to last you another 11 years…or more."

He took a step back, pulled his wand out and waved it around, and a moment later, a beautiful, large and ornate bed appeared in the middle of the room. Next, he pointed his wand at her, and her clothes disappeared like snow for the sun. She gasped, as he stood and smirked at her.

"Come here, Emma," he said softly, while staring unabashedly at her naked body.

Emma carefully took a step forward, breathing heavily now, as nerves were raging through her body. He put his arms around her. "You still have a certain…effect on me, Emma," he said. "Why don't you…_confirm_ that?"

She gulped, and reached a shaking hand out towards him. He was looking at it amusedly, as she carefully brought it down to the buckle of his belt, and slowly moved downwards from there. She gasped, as she touched him lightly. He was undoubtedly hard. She closed her eyes and quickly withdrew her hand.

Then he pulled her head back by her hair, hungrily pressed his lips on hers, and kissed her. And Emma felt as if she was taken away to a different world, one she thought she had left behind a long, long time ago.

After Emma felt like she had been reacquainted with just about every single sexual spell in his repertoire, he finally seemed to have had enough of her. He got up and dressed with a wave of his wand. A moment later she found herself completely dressed, too. Useful spell, she thought, she would like to know how to perform it. But of course she would never dare ask him about it.

She got up, and after another wave of his wand, the bed disappeared.

"Did you bring your wand," he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Fine," he said. "In that case I shall get one of my Death Eaters to take you back home."

One of his _what_? _Death Eaters_? What kind of name was _that_, she thought. But she knew better than to ask. Plus, she had something more pressing on her mind.

"M…my Lord?" she started. "Could I…could I possibly make a request?"

He gave her a curious look. "Go ahead," he replied.

She swallowed hard. "Would it…would it be possible for me to…to remove that…that Claim Spell?"

He looked surprised at first, then he started laughing. He laughed at her for quite a while before he finally replied. "Oh, Emma," he said, approaching her and taking her face in his hands. "You are _still_ capable of amusing me! Would I have put that on if I wanted you to take it off?"

"B…But," she stammered, "that…that was such a long time ago! And…and we're no longer together, now."

He chuckled. "No, Emma," he said. "You have had the great honor of being the _only_ girlfriend Lord Voldemort has ever had. I would _never_ allow _any_ man to be able to say that he had you after that!" And in a menacing tone, he stated simply, "I would have to kill him."

Even though his expression was still amused, his eyes looked dark and dangerous, and she could see a shimmering red glow in them.

Emma finally knew then that she would remain alone for the rest of her life, as the only man who would ever be able to touch her, was her… _first_.

The End


End file.
